


Alma Gris

by LizzaRade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, MewMew, PsychicCloneShipping, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: Llega un momento en la vida en la que nos sentimos completamente solos; nada nos llena, los pasatiempos ya no importan, el vacío hace que, finalmente, caigas al abismo. ¿Podrían los únicos clones de mew en el planeta superar este mal? Llego el momento en el que van a descubrir que significa estar vivo.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Grey Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027068) by [LizzaRade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade)



> Disclaimer general: Ninguno de los personajes e imagenes mostradas me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

 

Llueve. Esto era extraño, no solía llover en primavera, pero si era sincero, el ruido de las gotas de lluvia hacía un agradable sonido de ambiente. La comodidad aumentó cuando empezó a emerger el aroma del suelo húmedo. Volví a enfocarme en lo que estaba haciendo. Buscar un libro en éste librero no era tarea sencilla, ella aún no sabía leer de forma fluida, así que no podía llegar y hacerle leer uno de mis libros, son... un poco densos para ella.   
  
Tal vez debo intentar con un libro para niños, sé que a ella le va a gustar, pero también tendría que soportar a Ai... de solo pensar en esa calabaza y lo que diría de nosotros me daba escalofríos por las múltiples interpretaciones que puede sacar.  
  
No puedo quejarme realmente. Es por mi culpa que Mizu esté en un estado tan... deplorable. ¿Un castigo divino? Tal vez. Yo no fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso con ella y lo único que hice en nuestra convivencia fue hacerle daño.  
  
Entre todos los libros, encuentro uno algo viejo, las páginas ya estaban algo amarillentas y su aroma delataba su antigüedad. La portada mostraba un ekans y a un koffing junto a un grupo de pokémon. Una antología de cuentos para niños.  
  
Le di una ojeada rápida para asegurarme. De seguro a ella le gustará.  
  
Hice flotar el libro para cerrar la caja y mantenerla a salvo de la lluvia. Al tener ya todo en orden me dirigí a la caverna donde Mizu descansaba desde... ese incidente. Entré en silencio, observando su larga cola morada descansar sobre la cama mientras ella observaba el cielo gris, sus ojos amatista, todavía estaban algo apagados y su piel más pálida de lo normal.  
  
Sentí como mi propia cola bajaba casi tocando el suelo al verla en ese estado. Pero luego recuperé la compostura y me senté en la cama junto a ella. Al sentir el colchón hundirse giró su mirada hacia mí y luego hacia el libro que sostenía. Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa forzada en su rostro, acomodándose para que nuestra lectura no fuera incomoda.  
  
—¿Un cuento infantil? —preguntó al observar la portada.  
  
—Todavía no puedes leer fluido, así que es sencillo de leer para ti —contesté observando como sus hombros bajaban seguido de un suspiro.  
  
—Está bien... Mewtwo.  
  
Ella tomó el extremo derecho del libro y yo el izquierdo, esto hizo que nuestros cuerpos se apegaran un poco, sabíamos que esto era incomodo, pero no nos quedaba más opción. Preferimos leerlo en voz alta, para que Mizu se acostumbrara a leer, y verificar que en efecto estaba aprendiendo.  
  
—“Ekans y Koffing...” —comenzó a leer.  
  
Ella leía un párrafo, y yo el otro.  
  
Mi mirada solía desviarse a sus ojos, observando cómo había un completo vacío en ellos. De seguro así se siente ella en éste momento: vacía. Su enfermedad le hacía sentirse de esa forma, y la manera de que vuelva a su vida normal es distrayendo su mente. Y como su única compañía aparte de Ai, no quería defraudarla e iba a ayudarla.  
  
Su mirada no tarda en cruzarse con la mía, apuntando con su dedo que ya era mi turno de leer.  
  
Ella señalaba los dibujos del libro con sus dedos, curiosa viendo como la escena se veía representada en él. A veces me preguntaba si Mizu en realidad sólo era una niña en el cuerpo de una adulta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sin verse forzada del todo, eso era un avance significativo para mí.  
  
Mi compañera sin previo aviso me observó.  
  
—Me gustó... —habló jugueteando un poco con la página—. Por algún motivo... me recordó a nosotros, el cómo son ignorados por ser un tipo “peligroso”.  
  
Mi puño se apretó al escuchar su descripción, no me gustaba a donde iba a parar la conversación. Nosotros éramos como esos pokémon, nos veían como un peligro debido a nuestro gran poder, como si fuéramos una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar.  
  
Aunque Mizu no tiene ese problema tan marcado a diferencia de mí, ella escapó de sus creadores antes de que ellos le inculcaran enseñanzas, así que podría decirse que se crio como un pokémon salvaje.  
  
En cambio, yo fui criado por una organización criminal, así que varias cosas me fueron inculcadas. Pero nunca me enseñaron a leer o escribir porque “era un pokémon”. Aprendí algunas cosas por cuenta propia, leer fue una de ellas.  
  
Son cosas que me alejan mucho de ser un pokémon normal, eran cualidades propias de un ser humano, pero estaba muy lejos de serlo. A veces siento que no soy ninguno.  
  
—No pienses en esas cosas —escuché una voz femenina, vi que Mizu aún me observaba, tenía el ceño un poco fruncido—. No... No importa si eres un humano o pokémon... “Mewtwo es Mewtwo”  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Estabas leyendo lo que estaba pensando? —pregunté dándome cuenta tarde del tono de voz que usé, mi cola empezó a temblar.  
  
Los ojos de Mizu se agrandan y vuelven al libro, se estaba alterando.  
  
—Lo siento... yo no quise...  
  
—Descuida, no te alteres... no es bueno para ti. Lo siento.  
  
Di un largo suspiro cuando se calmó un poco, creo que usé un tono de voz muy duro, por los dioses, necesito controlar eso, Mizu ahora estaba muy frágil debido a su condición. Lo menos que necesita es que un inadaptado social como yo la trate así.  
  
Todo sería más fácil si no fuese porque arruiné su vida, es por mi culpa que Mizu tenga depresión y este así de delicada. Y ahora yo iba a reparar todo ese daño.


	2. Acto I, parte 1

 

La luz del sol hizo que me despertara. Un nuevo día en la región de Kalos anunciaba que la rutina estaba por comenzar. Me levanté de la cama improvisada, escuchando el canto de las aves que eran lo único que lograba relajarme luego de horas y horas buscando un refugio para dormir. De todos los lugares posibles, sólo estaba esta casa (aunque más bien era una mansión) cubierta ya por la flora del bosque.  
  
Si mis cálculos no me fallaban, me encontraba en las fronteras de Kalos, un lugar bastante remoto si tomaba en cuenta que podía ver apenas la Torre de Luminalia desde aquí.  
  
Supongo que tener una urbe cerca era una posible explicación al abandono de esta casa.  
Abrí con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, observando el pasillo repleto de musgo y tapicería en mal estado. La madera rechina con cada paso que doy, como si fueran alaridos.  
  
Llegué a las escaleras de la sala principal, también rechinantes, antes de llegar a la cocina; el único sitio donde podía encender el fuego sin causar un incendio. Afuera había un árbol frutal así que salí de la mansión un momento a buscar fruta. Encontré manzanas; una manzana asada puede ser suficiente por unas horas o todo el día.  
  
Mi cuerpo se pudo acostumbrar a la inanición, una manzana puede ser mi único alimento por días hasta encontrar algo abundante.   
  
...  
  
Todos los días era lo mismo: despertar, comer, viajar y, con suerte, encontrar refugio. A veces, tengo que recurrir a un campo psíquico, lo que significaba una noche sin dormir.  
Esta era mi vida dos años después desde que abandoné el Monte Quena, encerrado en una rutina que llegó para quedarse.  
  
Aún busco algo que hacer en este mundo. He conocido muchos pokémon, algunos se sorprenden con mi presencia, pero otros me ven como una amenaza y atacan. En su mayoría legendarios como yo. He ido a muchas regiones, visto tantas costumbres, todas diferentes pero viviendo en conjunto, hace que esa exclusión social que siento sea cada vez más grande.  
  
Sé que  _estoy aquí_ , en este mundo, pero hay algo en mí que me hace ajeno a él. ¿Es el hecho de que sigo siendo una  _copia_? Sí, debe de ser eso, no ha importado cuantos años pasen, sigo siendo una  _copia_  de mew.  
  
Intento ignorar eso, pero es imposible.  
  
Mi pensamiento se vio interrumpido al sentir el olor de algo quemarse, recordando que estaba asando una manzana. Torpemente saque el fruto del fuego, estaba algo chamuscada pero todavía era comestible.  
  
Con algo de resignación empecé a comer.  
  
Volví al segundo piso luego de alimentarme. En la habitación donde descansaba había un balcón, ver un rato el exterior no me haría mal.  
  
Esta mansión era lo suficientemente decente como para quedarme por unos días. Era un paisaje ajeno a la ciudad, unos campos verdes y montañas a lo lejos mostraban lo basto que eran estas fronteras lejos de la intervención humana.  
  
Sólo había un camino de tierra que rara vez era usada. El cielo estaba algo nublado a pesar del verano.  
  
El único ruido es el de las aves cantar, nada de bocinas de carro o los gritos de la gente. Sólo había paz en este lugar, justo como lo era el monte antes del incidente. Desvié la mirada al recordarlo, ese fue el inicio de esta rutina que parecía ser infinita.  
  
Mis ojos vuelven al paisaje, es una de las cosas que me mantienen tranquilo durante lo que quedaba de tarde. El fuerte ruido de un trueno me alejó de mis cavilaciones, mirando como de forma sincronizada las gotas de lluvia caían a tierra. Tuve que entrar a la casa antes de pescar un resfriado.  
  
Era raro que lloviera en verano, pero con los cambios climáticos de hoy en día no era algo imposible de pensar.  
  
Mientras llueve voy a recorrer un poco la mansión. Los propietarios anteriores de este lugar pudieron tener algo interesante y lo dejaron atrás, la curiosidad me llamaba a recorrer estas paredes, aunque no iba a sorprenderme si no encontrase algo importante.  
  
Por el camino tuve que soportar el ruido de mis pasos. Sentía que algo me estaba siguiendo, pero no sentí una presencia cuando llegué a esta mansión, ¿alguien entró mientras estaba en la habitación? No lo creo, habría sentido su energía.  
  
Siendo precavido, entré por la primera puerta que vi en el pasillo. Suspiré y al observar el cuarto, vi unos libreros cubiertos de polvo casi vacíos, sólo quedaban pocos libros antiguos. Caminé hacía uno de los muebles, tomando uno de ellos vi como las paginas ya estaban amarillas y el olor que les caracterizaba se hizo presente.  
  
Me quedé leyendo por unos minutos, era una novela sobre una criatura creado mediante la ciencia... “ _El Moderno Prometeo_ ”. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda mientras más me sumergía en la historia. Yo me identificaba con dicho ser, demasiado para mi gusto.  
  
Sin pensarlo, cerré el libro con fuerza y lo dejé en el librero, ya no deseaba leer más... Pero ahí había más libros que me invitaban a abrirlos y verlos. Mi cuerpo por sí solo se guiaba buscando material de mi interés para llevarlos al cuarto.  
  
Memoricé el camino, dando unas tres vueltas antes de volver con unos veinte libros que pude encontrar en esa sala. Había olvidado por completo que me sentía observado de alguna manera. Miré a mi alrededor al recordarlo, volviendo a sentir como algo estaba constantemente detrás de mí.  
  
Sabía que de ver algo extraño iba a destruir las paredes de la casa, mis oídos captaron una carcajada de una niña, ¿un fantasma? No lo creo, era imposible, los fantasmas no existen.  
  
—Te encontré —dijo la voz de antes, al sentirlo encima pude descubrir que se trataba de algo tangible.  
  
Mis manos formaron una esfera negra logrando atacar al ser pequeño, me lo quité de encima y vi que sólo se trataba de una pumpkaboo de tamaño normal. Al verla relajé mis hombros, mirándola con detenimiento me di cuenta de que no representaba un peligro, pero de todas formas le estaba apuntando con mi bola sombra.  
  
—¿Quién eres? —pregunté acercándome.  
  
El pokémon se levantó del suelo y comenzó a levitar, se volteó mirándome enojada.  
  
—Yo debería preguntar lo mismo, ¡ésta es mi casa! —respondió voleando a mi alrededor expresando su molestia.  
  
—Mi nombre no es un tema que te importe —dije frunciendo el ceño—. Tú eras quien estaba levitando detrás de mí.  
  
La pumpkaboo no supo cómo contestarme, pero el hecho de que estaba enojaba por usar “su casa” sin permiso era innegable. Ella suspiró.  
  
—Mira, sólo porque en el fondo me ahorraste el trabajo de hacer un viaje para buscarte, te perdono. Me llamo Ai.  
  
¿Eh? Me pregunto si escuché mal.  
  
—¿Buscarme? ¿Para qué? —pregunté incrédulo.  
  
—Oh... creo que he hablado demás. —Se dirigió a la ventana—. Eres un pokémon extraño, antes te vi maravillado con los libros.  
  
Mi cuerpo dio un brinco, ella me había visto leer.  _Sabía que yo_ , un pokémon, podía leer como un humano. Pensé muchas formas de justificar lo que vio, pero ninguna tenía sentido, no era lógico que una criatura que sólo se guía por el instinto entienda el significado de las palabras humanas.  
  
Sin nada que decir a mi favor, dejé escapar un suspiro.  
  
—Lo sé... soy un pokémon extraño...  
  
Ai sólo me miró, formando una sonrisa que uno vería en un inocente niño.  
  
—Pero no es algo que me moleste, tendrás tus razones.  
  
No puedo creer que diga esto, sin embargo, escuchar eso de ella me hizo estar un poco tranquilo. Mas aún no podía confiar en ella, en el fondo temía que sus palabras sólo fueran por lastima a alguien que no tiene donde caerse muerto.  
  
Siempre dicen que los niños son honestos, pero en realidad no es así. A veces pueden tener más maldad que un adulto, y esperaba que esa pumpkaboo no fuese el caso. Aunque ese tipo fantasma no me daba buena espina.  
  
—No me mires como si fuera a hacerte algo —profirió—. Si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho.  
  
—O tal vez eso quieres que yo crea —murmuré.  
  
No me escuchó, en vez de eso Ai siguió flotando viendo los libros que había traído. Olvidé que la lluvia aún estaba presente, un rayo resonó la mansión asustando a la pumpkaboo. Ai se quedó observando el clima desde la ventana.  
  
Con el pasar de los minutos iba revisando el estado de los libros que traje de la biblioteca, era una lástima que sólo quedaran unos cuantos tomos, tal vez los dueños anteriores no les vieron utilidad al momento de mudarse. Vi que el único libro que dejé en la habitación fue el primero que leí, la verdad no deseaba ver ese texto otra vez.  
  
Me senté en la cama sosteniendo un libro. Ella me miraba de reojo, era divertido el cómo no era buena en disimular que me estaba observando. Ai intentaba entender las palabras de yo veía, inflando sus mofletes con algo de frustración.  
  
—Quisiera entender que estás leyendo —escuché luego de un puchero.  
  
Mis ojos giraron mirándola, ella todavía estaba intentando leer un párrafo del libro. Se trataba de un lobo que fue descendencia de un perro doméstico y un lobo. Se trataba sobre su vida, desde antes de su nacimiento. Ai se rindió, quedándose callada a mi lado. Volví al silencio habitual de mi rutina.   
  
La lluvia pronto amainó sintiendo el aroma de la tierra mojada.  
  
—¡Ya dejó de llover! —exclamó levitando hasta la ventana.  
  
Sin pensarlo demasiado hice lo mismo dejando el libro a un lado, ahora el césped estaba adornado con las gotas de lluvia del mismo modo que las hojas de los árboles. Siempre la lluvia dejaba un paisaje bello sin importar la estación del año. No salimos al balcón ya que estaba mojado, sólo nos quedamos frente a la ventana. Ai miraba maravillada el lugar, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que veía algo así a pesar de que es algo común para la mayoría.  
  
El estómago de Ai se escuchó arruinando el silencioso ambiente, de nuevo emitió un puchero.  
  
—No he comido nada...  
  
—Creo que dejé algunas manzanas en la cocina, puedes comerlas si quieres —ofrecí algo desinteresado.  
  
Ai me dirigió la mirada, esperanzada.  
  
—¿De verdad? —preguntó.  
  
—No suelo comer mucho, estoy acostumbrado a no comer por días, no puedo dejar que se desperdicie.  
  
Sin discutirlo la pumpkaboo se fue rápidamente de la habitación, volviendo a estar solo. No podía fiarme por completo, pero si ella realmente era la dueña de la mansión tenía que mostrar un mínimo de cortesía por usar la casa sin permiso.  
  
El pokémon fantasma volvió al cabo de unos minutos, agradeciéndome por haberle dejado comer de lo que recolecté.  
  
—¿Sabes? Yo creo que no eres mal tipo —dijo sorprendiéndome.  
  
—Te equivocas, niña —murmuré observando cómo ella se mostraba confundida—. Yo no soy un santo.  
  
—Pero... Todos cometen errores, nadie es perfecto.  
  
—Dudo que lo entiendas, niña —respondí con algo de enfado—. Se supone que... me diseñaron para ser perfecto.  
  
La niña volvió a emitir un suspiro. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decirme, pero no estaba de acuerdo, fui diseñado para ser el pokémon más poderoso. Significaba estar siempre fuerte para mantener ese punto sin importar cuan desconocido era el oponente, además de que terminé teniendo un intelecto superior a la humana, la imperfección no era una opción.  
  
_Sin embargo... el mero hecho de existir era un error._  
  
No deseaba recordar esa etapa de mi vida. Adaptarme a la vida salvaje fue doloroso en muchos sentidos. Me negaba a cazar para no cargar con la muerte, robaba comida y otras cosas de dudosa moral. La naturaleza me castigaba por romper sus leyes, y tuve que ceder a algunos instintos depredadores. Cazar luego se volvió tan normal como respirar con el pasar de los meses.  
  
El castigo por ser algo que no debió existir, vagar sin descanso hasta su muerte sin dejar huella alguna. ¿Algo podría cambiar eso?  
  
Sinceramente... No lo sé.

 


	3. Acto I, parte 2

Siempre pensé que mi libertad era limitada y por eso deseaba vivirla al máximo. Quería aferrarme a ese pensamiento, pero al final estaba equivocada. La libertad no nació en el momento en el que fui libre. Desde el principio fui libre, sin embargo, hubo factores que me impedían serlo completamente. Yo viví gran parte de mi vida en un laboratorio siendo un conejillo de indias. Bajo experimentos y torturas.  
  
Pero un día... mi poder se descontroló y hui de ellos.  
  
Quise conocer el mundo en el que vivía, con cierta desconfianza a los pokémon en un principio, pero gracias a un chico de los eevee y la niña... pude ver que no todo en el mundo era maldad, y eso se reforzó al conocer al niño del pikachu cuando luché contra genesect. Desde aquel entonces, han pasado sólo meses.  
  
Y ahora siempre que puedo disfruto de mi libertad. Volando por el gran cielo, lugar donde podía sentirme completamente libre junto a ellas.  
  
Las aves me llamaron, tal vez distraerse un rato estando en el aire me iba a hacer olvidar el estrés del día. Me acerqué a la orilla del acantilado, viendo que era seguro usar ese lugar como pista de despegue.  
  
Respiré hondo antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente preparada empiezo a tomar impulso corriendo hasta la orilla antes de saltar, la levitación hizo el resto, logrando reunirme con mis compañeras y disfrutar del vuelo.  
  
Mi nombre era Mewtwo. Fui diseñada para ser uno de los pokémon más poderosos en el planeta. Desde hace un tiempo estoy viviendo libre de los experimentos de mis creadores y las posibilidades de que me estuvieran buscando eran cada vez más remotas, pero no podía confiarme, quizá sólo estaban esperando que bajara la guardia antes de capturar a quien se atrevió a revelarse contra ellos.  
  
Escuché a mis compañeras avisándome de que estaba volando a una altura muy baja. Estuve muy ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que estaba descuidando mi vuelo. Tuve que descansar un momento, manteniéndome en una sola posición y a flote.  
  
—¿Estás bien, Mewtwo? —preguntó la Swanna haciendo que volviera a tierra.  
  
—Estoy bien, sólo me descuidé un poco.  
  
Ella no se vio muy convencida de mi respuesta, es más, entornó los ojos mirándome como si estuviese mintiendo... sentí como me presionaba con la mirada, esperando que diga algo más.  
  
—En serio, estoy bien, no te preocupes —dije cuando volví a emprender vuelo, con la esperanza de que se olvidara el tema.  
  
Vi como ellas se reunieron en un círculo. De seguro estaban hablando sobre mi condición, pero yo estaba completamente bien, nada iba mal conmigo. Sólo un pequeño incidente hace un mes donde no pude aterrizar adecuadamente y me lastimé un poco. Más allá de eso no ha pasado nada grave. Luego de unos minutos sus murmullos son silenciados y volvemos a nuestra actividad.  
  
Luego de unas horas volvimos al acantilado, mis compañeras se despidieron de mí sin disimular un tono de preocupación. Preferí dejar de lado el tema y me dirigí a una cueva que encontré días atrás para descansar.  
  
Volví a pensar acerca del pasado, es algo que al parecer no puedo evitar.  
  
Desde hace un año he estado en un viaje buscando un lugar al cual pertenecer. Una búsqueda que parecía no tener fin, oprimiendo poco a poco el entusiasmo que me quedaba luego de conocer a ese chico y su pikachu. Di un suspiro de resignación antes de acomodarme en la pared de la caverna.  
  
Cerré los ojos con la esperanza de dormir... no pude. Otra vez soñé con los pokémon que me miraban con recelo, temerosos de mi poder como si no supiera controlarlo. A veces, odiaba ser yo, el no ser un pokémon normal me traía más desventajas que ventajas, y tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que dejara de pasar por alto este detalle.  
  
Ya no sé muy bien que hacer, ¿resignarme a que no pertenezco a ningún lado? ¿Seguir un objetivo que nació muerto? Oh, me gustaría que las respuestas pudieran caer del cielo, pero es imposible. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un trueno seguido de la lluvia, estaba lloviendo en pleno verano, a pesar de que era extraño, permití quedarme en la entrada de la cueva para darme el lujo de apreciar el paisaje.  
  
Sentí el aroma del suelo mojado, como siempre era un aroma agradable de sentir en momentos de incertidumbre. Sin embargo, se sentiría mucho mejor si alguien pudiera disfrutarlo conmigo. No puedo negar que en momentos me he sentido en soledad, y no hablo de no tener a mis compañeras conmigo en todo momento, sino en algo más profundo, tener a alguien con quien hablar, disfrutar de su compañía y de sus silencios.  
  
Los demás pokémon pueden disfrutar de esto, en cambio yo debo forzar una sonrisa y asentir en silencio.  
  
Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, me hace falta conocer a más pokémon, salir un rato de mi zona de confort. Decirlo era tan fácil, pero al momento de ponerlo en práctica las cosas cambian. Nada asegura que los pokémon que conozca tengan alguna intención oculta detrás de un semblante inocente. Y nada afirmaba lo contrario, sin embargo.  
  
Aún suelo desconfiar de los pokémon y humanos, al punto de que prefiero ocultarme y sólo estar con mis compañeras antes de volar por el cielo.  
  
Un trueno hizo que me sobresaltara, sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos. La lluvia se hizo un poco más fuerte, haciéndome entrar más profundo en la cueva para evitar mojar mi pelaje.  
  
  
La lluvia terminó unas horas después, un buen momento para salir del lugar y buscar alimento antes de que el clima vuelva a empeorar. Confieso que todavía me incomoda tener que cazar a pesar de comprender que es algo completamente natural, pero sabía a la perfección que no iba a vivir en la naturaleza a base de sólo vegetales.  
  
La ventaja de mi tipo ante estas situaciones era que al menos mis presas iban a tener una muerte rápida e indolora, a diferencia de otros tipos donde hay una persecución y una agonía por parte del pokémon.  
  
Ver que el clima no estaba en su mejor momento, creo que debería dejar la caza para otro momento.  
  
Caminé por unos minutos dentro del bosque, sin ver árboles frutales a mi alrededor, tuve que volver por donde unos días antes vi unos arbustos con bayas frescas que no pude tomar cuando tuve la oportunidad, muy probablemente varios pokémon hicieron suyas esos frutos, pero valdría la pena ir a revisar.  
  
Me adentré con cuidado por ahí, manteniéndome alerta en caso de peligro. Sentí el aroma de las bayas, divisando un arbusto a lo lejos.  
  
Bayas zidra, bayas aranja... muchas de ellas se agrupaban en ese arbusto en el lugar que recordaba y aún seguían ahí para mi suerte..  
  
Por fortuna pude ver mis bayas favoritas; mi rostro formó una sonrisa con las  _bayas meloc,_  observé a mi alrededor en caso de que viniera alguien a reclamar los frutos. Al no venir nadie, fue suficiente respuesta para poder sacarlas del arbusto y regresar a la cueva.  
  
Una gota de agua cayó sobre mi nariz, dios, iba a llover otra vez. Debo apurarme.  
  
  
Le di una mordida a la baya mientras el ruido de la lluvia llegaba a mis oídos y la luna estaba en su cenit. Algunos pokémon vinieron a refugiarse a la cueva, mostrándose algo temerosos ante mi presencia. Los intenté ignorar concentrada en mi comida, pero uno de ellos no tardó en acercarse a mí por curiosidad.  
  
Era un espurr, me miraba con sus ojos inquietantes, no pude evitar mirarlo de vuelta creando así un ambiente incómodo entre ambos. El gato desvió la mirada al conjunto de bayas a mi lado, escuchando el gruñido de su estómago segundos después.  
  
—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunté haciendo que el grupo de pokémon nos observara.  
  
Espurr no respondió a mi pregunta, sólo dio un paso hacia adelante asintiendo en silencio. Sin pensarlo, tomé una de las bayas y extendí mi mano hacía él.  
  
—Puedes comer si quieres. —El pokémon no se tardó en observarme algo dubitativo, sin embargo, no tardó en aceptar mi baya. Vi a los demás pokémon—. Ustedes también pueden.  
  
Entre ellos se miraron, sintiendo como si esa dedición de venir o no fuera la más importante de sus vidas. Un kirlia no dudó en venir también, partiendo la baya a la mitad para compartirlo con otro pokémon del lugar.  
  
Comimos hasta que ya no quedó ni una sola baya, ahora sólo nos quedaba esperar a que termine la lluvia para que puedan volver a sus hogares. Mientras esperaban, los pokémon más pequeños que me acompañaban se durmieron a mi lado, los demás siguieron despiertos por unas horas más antes de finalmente dormir.  
  
  
Los rayos del sol irrumpieron mi visión, las gotas de rocío en las plantas confirmaban que llovió hasta tarde, aparte de que noté como no había nadie en la cueva.   
  
Todos se habían ido.  
  
Era algo predecible, ellos posiblemente tenían compañeros que los esperaban y la cueva sólo fue un refugio. Creo que yo también debo irme de éste lugar para continuar con mi viaje.  
  
El suelo comenzó a temblar cuando estaba saliendo, ¿era un terremoto? No creo que haya sido algo natural, alzando la vista al cielo vi humo en medio del bosque, cerca del río. Me sentí sobresaltar cuando escuché una explosión, viendo a los voladores huyendo del lugar, mis piernas se movieron por sí solas a dicho lugar esperando que no hubiera heridos en la explosión inicial.  
  
El olor a humo se volvía insoportable mientras más me acercaba. Los pokémon iban corriendo en dirección contraria a la mía buscando protegerse de lo que sea que estuviese allá. Dos pokémon parecían exaltados al verme ir en dirección al humo.  
  
—¡Es peligroso ir allí! —exclamó uno obligándome a parar.  
  
—¡Lo sé! —fue lo único que pude contestar antes de seguir corriendo.  
  
No iba a llegar si seguía a pie, tal vez necesito un pequeño empujón.  
  
Cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo antes de sentir una metamorfosis en mi cuerpo, mis piernas se separaron del suelo, sintiendo mi cola desaparecer mientras mis oídos crecían, uniéndose en una corona sobre mi cabeza, logrando impulsarme a más velocidad comparado a hace un momento. Podía superar hasta a la máquina más veloz creado por el hombre, llegar al lugar iba a ser un juego de niños.  
  
En un hilo de luz me dirigí hasta el humo, sorprendentemente no era un incendio normal, el fuego estaba alrededor de un pokémon cubierto por una capa, él era el posible causante juzgando su posición de ataque.  
  
—¡Oye! —grité intentando llamar su atención.  
  
El pokémon parecía levantar la mirada al escuchar mi voz, la criatura frente a mí parecía estar en cólera, con sus ojos emitiendo un resplandor azul y estaba cubierto con una capa. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al verlo y mi garganta se secaba junto al estremecimiento de mi cola, ¿acaso tenía miedo de aquel Pokémon? Mi pavor no me dejaba ver mejor sus rasgos, sólo esos ojos azules.  
  
El viento hizo que despabilara, notando que ya no había nadie a mi alrededor. ¿Ese pokémon...? ¿Por qué... lo sentí tan familiar?  
  
  
Pasaron unas horas luego de mi encuentro con ese pokémon, a pesar de estar concentrada ayudando a apagar el fuego, mi subconsciente sigue pensando en esos ojos aterradores. Los otros testigos escaparon apenas vieron la oportunidad, afortunados a comparación de los pokémon calcinados que vi cuando el cielo se despejó.  
  
Así que me quedé sin ninguna pista sobre su físico ni el porqué hizo todo este desastre. Me asusta el pensar que en cualquier momento podría volver a terminar lo que empezó.  
  
Uno de los pokémon que vi anoche se acercó a mí con un pedazo de tela en su mano.  
  
—¿Eso lo tenía el pokémon? —pregunté agachándome para estar a su altura.  
  
¿Por qué un pokémon iba a usar tela? Fue lo que pensé cuando tuve el paño en mis manos, agradecí al otro pokémon por entregármelo. Al menos tenía una pista sobre quien podría ser él.  
  
Me interesaba saber quién era, que era y por qué estaba en un ataque de ira. Tal vez, quería creer que él tuvo sus motivos para todo lo que hizo.  
  
Y estoy dispuesta a encontrarlo.


	4. Acto I, parte 3

—¡Mewtwo!

No era la primera vez que sentía este dolor en el pecho, el grito de la niña hizo que luchara por volver a estar de pie sin perder el conocimiento. Mi cabeza también dolía a comparación a otros días. Era algo que me pasaba muy seguido para mi gusto. Al inicio lo asociaba al estrés de estar viajando constantemente, pero varias cosas me hacían poner eso en duda.

Es como si fuera a tener un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento, y por alguna razón, sentí que imágenes fugases pasaran frente a mis ojos, pero eran demasiado borrosas como para saber de qué se trataban con claridad.

Respiré profundamente, y con los ojos cerrados, mi corazón pudo volver a la normalidad y el dolor de cabeza ya no estaba presente. Era la primera vez que me pasaba en esta casa.

—Tranquila, estoy bien... —murmuré para ya no preocupar al pokémon tipo fantasma.

Tomé el libro que estaba leyendo del suelo, la página donde estaba se terminó perdiendo, no tenía la paciencia para buscarla. Voy a leer de nuevo.

Ignoré que había vuelto a llover.

 

Ai estaba disfrutando de su ración de bayas mientras continuaba con mi lectura. De vez en cuando, desviaba la mirada para ver si no se estaba metiendo en problemas. Los tipo fantasma suelen ser seres traviesos, jugando con objetos y lanzándolos para asustar a los humanos. Al menos era de ayuda para alejar a entrenadores que se atrevieran a acercarse a esta mansión.

La pumpkaboo hacía levitar los libros que iba descubriendo en la biblioteca de la casa y me los traía para juntar la nueva pila con los demás textos. Pasé una página del libro, éste se trataba de un hombre que se había aislado del mundo, perdido en sí mismo. De nuevo comenzaba a sentirme incómodo por el contenido de la obra, preguntándome si me estaba identificando mucho con el personaje del libro.

Suspiré con algo de pesadez, dándole una última mirada a la página del libro antes de cerrarlo y dejarlo en la mesa continua.

Ai vio mi acción, acercándose a mí con intenciones de preguntarme sobre la pausa en mi lectura. El pokémon fantasma no dijo nada para mi sorpresa, tomando el libro haciéndolo levitar. Emitió algo parecido a un puchero.

—Aún no puedo leer esto —pronunció el pokémon con cierta expresión de frustración.

—Un pokémon común no sabe leer —dije quitándole el libro antes de que algo pasara con él. Los pumpkaboo también sabían usar ataques de fuego, lo cual podría ser peligroso con tanto papel cerca.

—Pero tú lees...

—Porque aprendí por mi propia cuenta. —Me alejé de ella dejando el libro en su lugar, yo también debería comer.

Fui a la cocina, estaba igual que el día de ayer; recordé que no hay agua en este lugar. Para nosotros, beber mucha agua era un elemento importante y funciona para mantener nuestros poderes a flote. Cogí una manzana, tomé mi capa y caminé hasta una de las salidas al patio trasero.

Salí al exterior, observando la flora que se ocultaba detrás de las paredes, las rejillas estaban cubiertas por las enredaderas que empezaban a reclamar lo que alguna vez fue su territorio. En el centro de todo, hay una fuente ya destruida, la figura que alguna vez estuvo ahí apenas estaba reconocible.

El pasto mostraba los signos de la lluvia, las paredes estaban mohosas y no muy lejos de la fuente pude divisar lo que parecía ser una bomba de agua, aunque estaba muy oxidada como para intentar accionarla.

Caminé hasta ahí y sujeté la palanca con ambas manos, apliqué algo de fuerza sin éxito. Insistir no era una solución sin romperla..

Ai apareció detrás de mí, notando de inmediato mis intenciones con la bomba de agua.

—¿Quieres agua? —preguntó—. ¿Ves la estatua de la fuente? Está apuntando hacia el norte, en esa dirección hay un río con agua limpia para beber.

Me volví en la dirección que señalaba, era donde terminaba el terreno y comenzaba el bosque. Naturalmente le agradecí por la indicación. Comencé a caminar hasta el bosque, sintiendo un cambio drástico en el ambiente que me rodeaba.

Nunca me había sentido tan ajeno al ambiente pokémon como ahora, era como si definitivamente la naturaleza me rechazara.

Su respuesta era más que suficiente, no iba a importar que tan “salvaje” intente ser, seguiría siendo un fenómeno que nunca debió de existir. Mientras me adentraba, varios se detenían para desviar sus miradas hacia mí. No se daban cuenta de cuanto me incomodaba. Terminé poniéndome la capucha, tal vez así, ocultando mi rostro, la naturaleza no se indignaría por mi presencia.

Ya estaba muy cerca del rio, y el sentimiento incómodo ya se estaba volviendo insoportable. Detesto esto, al bosque, a los pokémon… todo.

Y, sin embargo, tenían todo lo que yo más anhelaba.

Mi pecho empezó a sentirse pesado otra vez.

Desde hace un mes que esto me pasa cada semana. Sentí pánico, necesitaba alejarme de este lugar, rápido. Caminé cerca del rio, ignorando a algunos pokémon que se preguntaban qué pasaba, no iba a dejar que vieran en lo que me convertiría si me quedaba.

Respiraba con cierta pesadez. Apretaba la mandíbula con mucha fuerza, rechinando los dientes mientras la presión le ganaba a mi parte racional. Nublando gran parte de mis sentidos, sólo contando con cosas muy básicas por mi condición de ser un pokémon... una bestia.

…Yo era una bestia…

…Un ser anormal que tuvo la desgracia de nacer...

...Y tuve la mala fortuna de poseer un corazón...

«¿Quieres seguir jugando a ser humano? ¿Creerte un pokémon? —pronunció una voz en mi cabeza—. Oh... ¡pobrecito! Incluso ya encontraste una casa, estás a nada de ser como esos simios parlantes...»

Silencio...

«¿Por qué? ¿Dije una verdad incómoda? Ambos lo sabemos, no eres humano, no importa que tanto disfraces tu forma de actuar o intentes cambiar tu aspecto, nunca serás como ellos. Y para los humanos sólo eres una bestia, algo que pueden someter.»

Ya basta... no sigas...

«¿Qué vas a hacer, autodestruirte? Soy una parte de tu propia consciencia, no puedes deshacerte de mí. Sabes que nunca serás un humano, y que ellos nunca te van a aceptar en su sociedad, ¿quieres saber por qué?»

¡Ya basta!

…

No recuerdo bien que ocurrió después… sólo sentía el aroma del humo y el calor del fuego. Algunos gritaron de dolor ante la onda expansiva de fuego, sin darme cuenta, estaba provocando un incendio.

Pero una parte de mi quería, deseaba, hacerlos sufrir más, que se dieran cuenta de mi frustración por no ser como ellos… de no ser humano… de estar atrapado entre ambos mundos y no ser ninguno. Arrasaría con todo el bosque si fuera necesario.

—¡Oye! —una voz hizo que volteara a ver quién osaba a detener mi arranque de ira, mi visión estaba completamente borrosa y sólo podía escuchar esa voz.

Era el de una mujer, la escuche dentro de mi cabeza... otro psíquico capaz de usar telepatía. Pero hay algo que no entendía... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se me hace una energía y poder tan familiar, como si fuese casi igual al mío?

No lo sé, y quizá no lo sabré nunca, me retiré del lugar antes de poder averiguarlo. Iba a llamar la atención de otros legendarios, y no iban a dudar en destruirme.

O tal vez... me estarían haciendo un favor.

 

No pude evitar sentirme como el más grande idiota sobre el planeta. Ver el humo desde la ventana de la mansión, lo peor es que sabía perfectamente que yo lo había causado y me estaba ocultando aquí como un completo cobarde. Todo mi cuerpo se tensaba al ver a los pokémon que huían y pasaban por aquí como ruta de escape.

—Está muy mal afuera —escuché a Ai hablar mirando en la misma dirección que yo.

Sin pensarlo cerré la ventana de golpe, dejándola descolocada.

—El olor a humo puede entrar —pronuncié en un intento de justificarme.

Pareció una respuesta razonable para ella, tampoco pensaba decirle cual fue la verdadera razón.

—Mewtwo... ¿podría leerme algo? —esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, viendo como hizo flotar un libro hacia nosotros.

El pokémon fantasma se sentó en la cama, el libro era infantil, no lograba reconocer de dónde vino cuando en ningún momento vi su portada en la biblioteca de la mansión; lo pudo encontrar mientras estaba fuera. Vi a la pequeña a los ojos, y de la misma forma que con la voz del bosque, su mirada se me hacía familiar.

Sin más opciones, tomé el libro entre mis manos y comencé a leer. Mi mente estaba más pendiente de mis propios pensamientos que de la lectura, escuchando mi voz en segundo plano.

Hoy pasaron muchas cosas, pero seguía ensimismado en esa voz que me llamaba, su poder tan familiar al mío me abrumaba, como si nuestro parentesco fuese muy cercano...

Posiblemente era un mew que justo estaba en ese lugar, es lo más cercano que tengo en cuanto a poder y genes. Además, era la única opción, no existe otro como yo en este mundo. Es imposible siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Mewtwo... —Ai me sacó de mis pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien?

No pude evitar suspirar con desánimo.

—Sí, estoy bien, algo cansado —respondí.

—¿Va a dormir? —volvió a preguntar.

—Eso creo.

—Entonces te dejo a solas, aunque todavía no es de noche, puedes dormir con tranquilidad.

No sé porque estaba entablando una conversación con una calabaza flotante, aún no la conocía como para revelar datos que consideraba íntimos, aunque... hablar con ella puede ser una buena forma de dejar salir las ideas que rondaban en mi cabeza, en vez de encerrarlos y que no salieran de ahí.

Me acomodé en la cama cuando ella se fue, era difícil dormir luego de lo que hice en el bosque, las voces de los pokémon iban a seguirme en sueños hasta encontrar una forma de redimirme.

Quizá la voz de aquella fémina tenga la respuesta a mi pesar, si tan sólo supiera a quien pertenece.


	5. Acto I, parte 4

 

El fuego y el humo se había disipado después del amanecer. La zona no iba a quedar exactamente igual que antes, pero fue una fortuna que haya comenzado cerca del río donde siempre habrá pokémon tipo agua para ayudar. Esto pudo haber sido mucho, mucho peor.

Aún recuerdo con claridad al pokémon de ojos azules y la ira que desprendía de ellos. Sé que me dispuse a encontrarlo y saber porque hizo ese desastre; aunque no era un justificante para haber acabado con las vidas de pokémon, y de una forma tan horrible, tal vez escuchar lo que tenía que decir iba a ser una buena idea antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

No pude ver su rostro del todo, sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada, era una verdadera lástima perder un dato que pudo haberme ayudado en demasía en su búsqueda. Temo que la única salida es tener que encontrar a los pokémon que estaban ahí... ¿¡Cómo podría hacer algo de ese calibre!?

—Por dios, ¿qué voy a hacer? —pregunté al aire, como si alguien me fuera a oír.

Odio estos momentos de silencio. Es incómodo, más sabiendo que nadie me va a escuchar... no puedo creer lo sola que esto hace sentir. Puedo estar acompañada en muchas ocasiones, pero no es una compañía real, no podrán estar ahí cuando realmente las necesite, ellos tendrán sus propios problemas, y yo debo lidiar con los míos, prefiero evitar ser una carga.

Es molesto, sólo tengo el vuelo para despejar mi mente, si un día llegase a pasar algo que me impida volar, no sabría qué hacer con mi vida...

Porque...

Volar era mi vida...

Dejar de volar en contra de mi voluntad era algo absurdo para mí. Odiaba la idea con sólo imaginarlo, era la única forma de sentirme completamente libre, sin las ataduras que mis creadores pusieron en mi cuello. El cielo era tierra de nadie, todos podían disfrutar de él sin restricciones; sentir el viento en mi piel mientras estaba con mis compañeras, siempre con el pensamiento de que aquel vuelo puede ser el último.

Posiblemente lo mío sólo se trate de una paranoia, sin embargo... es extraño, no sé por qué estoy así, con tanto temor de ser atrapada. Tal vez es porque sé que no me queda mucho tiempo en esta región. Que pronto voy a tener que emigrar a otra, porque ellos siempre logran llegar a donde yo estoy, aunque vaya hasta el fin del mundo huyendo de ellos.

Me aterra pensar que en cualquier momento pueden estar detrás de mi sin que me dé cuenta.

…

¡Qué vergüenza! Yo era Mewtwo. Mew-two. Fui diseñada para ser el pokémon más poderoso, ¡no estar temerosa de unos simples humanos! Mas lo que realmente me causa terror, es volver a esas máquinas de tortura, que mi cuerpo sea destrozado por ellas, sabiendo que me van a desechar al igual que los demás  _fracasos_ antes de mí.

Yo no quería morir en tales condiciones, sola...

Mi línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpido al sentir una pata tocarme, viendo al pokémon que en el día anterior le ofrecí mis bayas y que me había dado el pedazo de tela. El espurr me miraba con su inquietante mirada, como si quisiera algo de mí.

—Señorita. —Pronunció levantando los brazos, como si quisiera que lo levantara para estar a mi altura.

Y eso hice, lo cargué entre mis manos, viéndolo a los ojos.

—¿Ocurrió algo, pequeño? —pregunté.

—¿Usted vio al pokémon de ayer?

¿Se referirá al pokémon de ojos azules? Tal vez él sepa algo de lo que paso antes de que llegara.

—Por supuesto, hizo del bosque un desastre, ¿por qué?

El pokémon se tardó en responder, más de lo que me gustaría. Parecía como si me examinara con la mirada. Le pregunté que le pasaba… ¿por qué me recorría con sus ojos de esa forma? No hacía nada más que hacerme sentir incomoda.

Mas su respuesta me dejo helada... y sentí miedo...

—Porque... se parecía mucho a ti.

¿Cómo puedo reaccionar a una respuesta así? Era imposible que el espurr esté en lo correcto, yo... era la única de mi especie, jamás iba a haber otro como yo...

—Es imposible. —Mi voz sonó cortante, haciendo que el niño se sobresaltara—. No puede existir otro como yo... De seguro fue un ditto haciendo una broma de mal gusto.

—Un ditto no podría hacer un incendio y dejar esa destrucción.

…

Maldición, el niño tenía razón. Esa opción ya no servía.

—Tal vez fue un zoroark.

Si… eso debe ser, un zorro que se estaba pasando de listo y me estaba jugando una jugarreta mental.

—No hay zoroark en este bosque, señorita.

Maldije, eso fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente al ver que las dos explicaciones más lógicas se desmoronaban ante mí. Yo me negaba rotundamente a la posibilidad, por mínima que sea, de que alguien como yo esté en esta misma región, en este mismo bosque. Era demasiaba coincidencia para ser real.

Y sin embargo, en el fondo de mi ser deseaba que esa opción fuese real.

Dejé al espurr en el suelo, le agradecí por la información y salí volando rápidamente de ahí. No deseaba que me viera llena de angustia, y de verdad necesitaba estar sola con mis pensamientos. Sin saber en qué creer ya...

 

El ruido del agua chocando contra el acantilado era lo único que lograba relajarme luego de la conmoción por la respuesta del espurr. Sin embargo, sólo era algo temporal, porque cada vez que quería olvidarlo, volvía a mí como un eco que se negaba al silencio, como si de una canción en constante repetición se tratase.

Y las respuestas que consideraba lógicas, no funcionaban porque había cosas que las refutaba. Era imposible que yo estuviera en dos lugares en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo, o peor, verme a mí misma. Hace que la teoría de que pudiera ser  _otro_ ganara fuerza.

¿Será cierto? ¿Siquiera debo pensar en la posibilidad?

Mi cuerpo temblaba y mis ojos de seguro expresaban temor, mas mi rostro, de alguna manera, esbozaba una sonrisa.

Pensar en que podría ser real, aunque la probabilidad fuese realmente remota, me llenaba de esperanza y hacía que mi corazón palpitara con calma. Encontrar a alguien como yo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío... alguien que podría comprenderme y saber cómo me siento. Incluso, imaginar que ese  _otro_  pueda verme como alguien importante para él... me llenaba de regocijo.

Sin embargo, el miedo volvió a mí, ¿por qué me estaba dejando llevar por la esperanza? Siguiendo algo que podría estar erróneo y ser la gota que derrame el vaso del dolor que me causaba la soledad; no quería ilusionarme y llevarme la más dolorosa decepción que podría acabar con mi cordura.

No debo dejarme seducir por esa idea, era algo tan inverosímil, pero a la vez era algo que deseaba que fuese real.

...

Me preocupa como la soledad y la eterna búsqueda de un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar quedó en completo segundo plano. Sé que pertenezco a un sitio, pero ya fueron tantos fracasos que simplemente ya no sé si seguir con mi travesía.

A veces, pensaba si rendirme era una opción. Mas mi orgullo no me lo iba a permitir, rendirme ahora era reconocer que no pertenezco a ningún lugar, lo cual sería un daño irreparable para mi corazón y alma.

El ruido de los arboles remecerse hizo que dejara mis pensamientos no tan positivos de lado. El viento me hacía ver las flores que comenzaron a volar gracias a su fuerza.

Debía despejarme, ir a otro lugar y tranquilizarme, no pensar en nada más por hoy. Incluso dormir también era buena idea.

Pero… tal vez volar por el bosque me despejaría de los problemas que estoy viviendo. Sentirme libre por los pocos días que tengo para disfrutar el bosque. Si, debo pensar en positivo.

La energía rodeaba cada parte de mi ser, elevando mi cuerpo unos centímetros sobre el nivel del suelo. Muy bien, sólo tengo que ser uno con el viento y relajar mis hombros, esta vez iba a probar si era capaz de pasar por los arboles sin tocar ninguno.

Era algo muy improvisado y con mucho margen de error, pero si salía ilesa iba a valer mucho la pena. ¿Peligroso? Sin duda, pero no me iba a dejar intimidar.

Ésta era la  _yo_  de siempre, y no quien se estaba mortificando momentos atrás.

Me mantuve en posición, cambié de forma y un hilo de luz partió en dos el viento. Me adentré por el bosque, esquivando los árboles que se cruzaban en mi camino. Uno, dos, tres; uno a uno iba cruzando hasta que, sin darme cuenta, los caminos se hacían cada vez más estrechos.

No me podía detener ahora, una vez que empezaba no iba a permitirme detenerme. Mientras iba a velocidad, pude divisar una casa enorme, con un patio completamente deteriorado por el tiempo. Mis ojos pudieron divisar a un pokémon de gran tamaño, pero de nuevo su apariencia estaba cubierta.

De nuevo estaba viendo a aquel pokémon cuyos ojos azules me provocaron pavor. A sólo unos metros estaba de alcanzar mi objetivo de encontrarlo.

¿Era posible que esto fuera una casualidad? No lo sé, porque esos segundos de perdida de la concentración me costaron caro.

Al volver a ver al frente, vi un árbol demasiado cerca de mí, apenas pude esquivarlo... sólo para chocar definitivamente con el siguiente. Haciéndome rodar colina abajo cayendo con toda la fuerza de mi peso sobre mi pata izquierda, sintiendo como se fracturaba.

Volví a mi forma original, sintiendo el dolor en mi pata intenté levantarme sin éxito, sintiendo como no podía apoyarme de esa pata sin que me doliera. Reprimía un quejido cada vez que lo intentaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Tuve que levitar para poder avanzar, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, no podía caminar. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de curar mi pata, sino iba a empeorar y esta no era la idea.

—Oye... —una voz detrás de mí hizo que me sobresaltara, ahora quería estar sola, pero parece que mientras esté en este bosque iba a ser imposible.

Después de suspirar volteé hacia ellos. Eran dos gardevoir, una más alta que la otra, ambas parecían tener varias bayas medicinales entre sus canastas improvisadas.

La más alta se fijó en mi pata, ordenándome que dejara de flotar y me apoyara en mi única extremidad funcional. Ellos se acercaron a verme. Sus voces me confirmaron que eran las dos hembras.

—¡Por zygarde! Tu pata está muy mal —exclamó observando con seriedad a su compañera.

—No me digas... —no pude evitar mascullar, no estaba ahí para que me dijera lo obvio, pero quejarme no iba a ser una solución si me iban a ayudar.

—Debemos llevarla al refugio —le dijo a su compañera, apoyando su brazo detrás de mi espalda mientras hacía posar mi brazo por la de ella—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Alizar, y ella es mi hermana menor, July.

—M-Mucho gusto —saludó tartamudeando. Mirando hacia otro lado.

La gardevoir mayor comenzó a caminar, haciendo que tuviera que ir a un ritmo lento. Mientras caminábamos, varios pokémon aparecieron, algunos estaban ahí desde el principio, pero en realidad nunca se acercaron a mí a ver si estaba bien; sin embargo, y tal vez, me veían como algo peligroso y agresivo. ¿Tan intimidante era mi apariencia?

—Un pokémon causó un incendio ayer —habló Alizar—. Según algunos era un pokémon casi de tu estatura, posiblemente te confundieron con él.

Tuve que tragar para lubricar mi garganta, otra vez venía ese tema. Odiaba pensar que mi accidente fue por querer despejarme de los pensamientos negativos sobre ese hipotético  _otro_ , y el hecho de que justo él estaba a pocos metros de mí. Las gardevoir me examinaban de pies a cabeza, notando que nunca habían visto a alguien como yo antes.

El aroma de las flores hacía que mis sentidos se relajaran un poco, sintiendo la suavidad del pasto bajo mis pies. Mirando el ocaso que indicaba el atardecer, no evité preguntar cuanto faltaba para llegar a su refugio.

—No falta mucho, no te preocupes.

En unos minutos pude ver como una cueva estaba entre la maleza, la gardevoir menor caminó hacia la entrada y despejó el camino para que su hermana y yo pudiéramos entrar.

Dentro había una mesa con dos asientos, unas camas de paja y una caverna extra que podría ser su espacio privado. También hay varias hiervas medicinales, indicando que tal vez ellas tenían cierto conocimiento de medicina.

—Somos curanderas —aclaró la hermana menor—. Aunque yo estoy apenas aprendiendo.

—Ayúdame a sentarla —dijo Alizar apuntando a la silla cercana.

Ellas me ayudaron a sentarme, sintiendo un alivio cuando pude apoyar mi pie. La gardevoir mayor hizo que acomodara mi pata en un sitio más cómodo. Ella vio como me costaba moverme, notando que el hueso no estaba en su lugar.

—July, ¿podrías sujetarla? —preguntó haciendo que ella me sujetara desde atrás, haciendo que me sobresaltara sin entender que me iban a hacer—. Como te mantuvimos caminando es posible que el músculo aun esté caliente, no dolerá... mucho.

—¿Por...? ¡¡Ay!! —Sentí como ejerció presión sobre mi pata, haciendo que mi hueso se enderezara.

Fue un movimiento rápido, pero aun así no evité emitir un grito de dolor. No podía moverme porque su hermana hacía fuerza para que no me moviera. Ambas me miraron, esperando que dijera cual fue el motivo por el cual estaba en este estado.

—Sólo estaba intentando un truco... —confesé con algo de vergüenza. Viendo como una de ellas parecía regañarme con la mirada.

Alizar suspiró.

—Al parecer tu pata no estará del todo sana por varias semanas, mientras tanto deberás permanecer en tierra. Es decir,  _nada de volar_  ni  _piruetas_.

...

Sentí que mi mundo se detenía. Mi mente pensaba que ella tal vez estaba siendo sarcástica. Pero al ver su semblante serio pude despabilar.

Alizar iba en serio, yo ya no podría volar por un tiempo. No reaccioné cuando entre ambas improvisaron un yeso con hierbas medicinales y unas ramas para mantener mi pata en su posición.

Sinceramente, no me importaba ya, yo no iba a poder volar.

Y lo peor... es que yo misma había causado esto, me había distraído. ¡Cómo pude cometer un error tan básico! Me había arrebatado lo único que me hacía sentirme completamente viva, sin que nadie me persiguiera o pusiera sus ataduras en mí.

...

No valía la pena lamentarse ya, el daño estaba hecho.

La búsqueda de aquel pokémon puede esperar, primero tengo que recuperarme.


	6. Acto I, parte 5

Miré por la ventana cuando el sol volvió a salir. Dándome cuenta de que el humo de ayer se había disipado por completo. Los pokémon intentaban seguir con su vida normal a pesar de todo, y eso causaba cierto recelo en mí. No por ellos, sino por mí mismo, por haberme descontrolado de esa forma tan...

Ai estaba detrás de mí mirando el montón de libros que había leído; en su mayoría eran cortos, fáciles de leer y lograban distraerme un poco. Muchos los vi ayer luego de despertar y no pude dormir en el resto de la noche. Miré a al fantasma, Ai de pronto se vio confundida como si algo faltaba en la habitación. Fue algo que logró descolocarme.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté alejándome de la ventana para acercarme a ella.

—Oh... nada —contestó yendo a la ventana.

Vi los textos, tal vez debía de ordenarlos, pero no estaba de ánimos para ello. Suspiré hondo antes de salir de la habitación y bajar por las escaleras. Percibía que Ai me estaba siguiendo, aunque no le hice caso al salir al patio de la mansión para tener aire fresco.

Miré a mi alrededor para notar algún lugar donde poder sentarme para relajarme luego del día de ayer. Alcé la cabeza hacia el cielo, mirando como las nubes se movían junto con el viento y unas pocas aves volando. Mi pecho comenzó a palpitar, como si deseara ir allá y volar para ser uno con él.

...

No sé ni en que estoy pensando, nunca me expondría a un posible cazador de esa manera. Podría pensar más de mí mismo, o escuchar la chillona voz de Ai sobre como la naturaleza tarde o temprano reclama su territorio sobre las cosas hechas por el hombre, pero una pequeña ventisca logró que nos moviéramos unos centímetros de nuestra posición.

Me giré para ver que pudo haber causado tal viento, pero sólo pude ver un hilo de luz desvanecerse. ¿Podría investigar? No lo sé, lo que menos quiero en este momento son problemas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ai detrás de mí.

—No lo sé...

No era buena idea ir a ver qué fue lo que pasó. No aún.

Ella siguió viendo en la dirección de donde vino la luz; en cambio yo preferí volver al inmueble, observando el interior con el resto de muebles deteriorados. Había un sillón que dudo que sirva para sentarse al sólo estar parte de la madera expuesta y sin un cojín, lo miré por unos segundos antes de hacerlo levitar. No creo que a Ai le moleste que haga unos ligeros cambios aquí.

También vi un estante para los vinos... no lo necesito, además, está vacío; tal vez a algún humano le sirva más si lo dejo afuera (si es que alguien llega a pasar por aquí). Los dueños anteriores al parecer se llevaron todo lo que tenía valor para ellos.

Después, con algunas cosas que encontré en el garaje (casi al lado de la cocina), cubrí las ventanas para que los rayos del sol no fueran muy molestos y que amortiguaran el frío viento de la noche. Hacía bastante frío en este lugar.

La mansión estaba abandonada, las ventanas por obviedad estaban rotas. Quise quitar los libreros de la biblioteca, pero en realidad no eran necesarios aún en el cuarto donde duermo. Tal vez algún día los llegue a necesitar.

Ai entró luego de unos minutos, viendo como estaba moviendo cosas de un lado a otro. Al principio sólo me seguía con la mirada, mas al verme con un mueve de gran tamaño, reaccionó y fue hacia mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó flotando a mi alrededor.

—Sólo estoy moviendo cosas —le respondo mientras sigo con mi tarea, moviendo el armario de madera de roble cerca de la escalera, donde está la salida al patio.

—A mí no me molestaban.

—Entonces no hay problema con que siga con lo mío —respondí levitando una mesa para acomodarla en lo que antes era la sala de estar—. Realmente si pienso quedarme en este lugar por un tiempo, debo estar cómodo ¿no te parece?

Ella no dijo nada, creo que esta conversación terminará siendo más un monologo por parte mía que una... conversación.

—Un pokémon siempre debe sentirse cómodo con su entorno; algunos prefieren vivir en una gran urbe con mucho ruido, mientras que otros prefieren zonas rurales o casas abandonadas como ésta... —sin darme cuenta, había apoyado dos de mis dedos en mi mentón, pensativo—. Tal vez es por eso que algunos pokémon rechazan ser atrapados por pokéballs, saben que irán a lugares donde no se sentirán cómodos.

La pumpkaboo terminó inclinándose, como si no entendiera de que estaba yo hablando.

—¿Qué? —pregunté algo cortante.

—Nada, sólo que pareces un loco, ¿siempre terminas hablando contigo mismo cuando se supone que estás hablando con alguien más?

... Haré como que no escuché eso...

—Voy a continuar en el segundo piso... por favor, no me sigas —dije caminando hacia las escaleras. Escuchando el “sí” por respuesta por parte de ella.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación. Mirando a mi alrededor, vi la cama improvisada y sus sábanas viejas, dos ventanas: una daba vista hacia el bosque y la otra hacia la ciudad, éta tenía un barandal donde podía sentirme a gusto viendo la vista. Suspiré con... nostalgia cuando empecé a acomodar las cosas.

Recordé cuando habíamos llegado al Monte Quena, fue el lugar donde tuvimos un año de paz luego de aquel... incidente. Pasé días enteros buscando recursos por las ciudades, no sabía si era por esa parte humana en mí o mi gusto por las cosas tecnológicas. Pero, por alguna razón, necesitaba algo hecho por humanos en mi nueva guarida.

Ellos no se molestaron, me ayudaron en agrupar todo lo que necesitábamos para vivir. Los más grandes buscaban comida y los demás se quedaban conmigo, ayudando a hacer los refugios y lugares de descanso.

Y antes de darme cuenta... había instalado cámaras por todo el sitio, hasta había hecho una celda, por si acaso. Ahora que lo pienso... actuaba muy paranoico, porque en el fondo... temía por la seguridad de ellos, no quería arrastrarlos por el mismo camino que yo.

Pero vi que sólo los estaba encerrando en una burbuja, ignoraba lo que ellos realmente querían. Debía de agradecer al chico del pikachu y sus compañeros por hacerme ver las cosas en la que estaba equivocado.

Le agradecía profundamente. Aunque estaba en un viaje sin fin y a veces realmente dudaba si iba a llegar a un resultado. Pero era ese “algo” lo que me hacía seguir buscando ese propósito en la vida.

Estoy sonando demasiado optimista, lo sé, y posiblemente luego venga la más grande de las decepciones; pero sé que, si sigo viajando, tal vez mi objetivo se cumpla.

El viento entrando por la ventana me sacó de mis pensamientos, olvidé poner algunas cortinas para apaciguarlo. Tomé una de las telas, improvisando la forma de colgarlo y que logre funcionar.

Después vi cómo quedó mi trabajo de la tarde. La cama estaba ya en la esquina de la habitación, una cómoda. Ahí guardé los libros que había conseguido de la biblioteca, pero si llego a encontrar más es posible que los guarde en cajas (si es que encuentro alguna).

Me senté en la cama al quedarme a solas, sin la voz de Ai que perturbe mi paz. Tal vez... dormir mi haga bien, relajarme sin tener que salir y ver a los pokémon ni al bosque. Me recosté ahí, cerrando los ojos antes de perder la consciencia.

...

_Mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse liviano como una pluma. No perturbaba mi paz, sin embargo... mis ojos se abrieron, sólo viendo un lienzo blanco que bien podría tratarse de una pintura a punto de ser pintada. No me podía mover, pero tampoco me causaba pánico este hecho, por el contrario, sentía tranquilidad._

_Y de pronto… los escuché… unas voces; hablaban, reían, por alguna razón me daban curiosidad, pero... no veía nada, eran unos seres completamente amorfos, borrosos. Tampoco podía distinguir muy bien el tono de dichas risas..._

_¿Eran las voces de unos niños? No lo sabía, se escuchaba como un disco o un casete de música seriamente dañado._

_Mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse de sobremanera, como si supiera algo que yo hasta el momento desconocía. Los supuestos niños empezaron a contar números._

_“Uno...”_

_“Dos...”_

_“Tres...”_

_“Cuatro...”_

_“One...”_

_“Two...”_

_“Three...”_

_“Four...”_

_La voz aparentemente femenina era la que hacía mi cuerpo remecer; la voz del niño, en cambio, me incomodaba, era como escuchar una versión infantil de mi propia proyección psíquica. Fruncí el ceño queriendo levantarme y caminar lejos de ellos. No podía moverme._

_Vi como ellos detenían su conteo, sintiendo como algo empezaba a caminar hacia mí. Por primera vez empecé a temblar, pero no por el frío; era miedo, pánico, ver como algo desconocido iba hacía mí y yo no podía hacer nada para defenderme._

_“Eso” se acercaba más y más, y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba frente a frente. Con su rostro borroso cerca del mío, emitiendo sonidos que podrían ser murmullos._

_Tocó mi rostro..._

_—Este recuerdo... no lo necesitas..._

…

Mi pecho latía con rapidez cuando desperté. Ignoré el fuerte ruido de algunos muebles que había hecho levitar durante mi sueño. Estaba sudando a mares, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza apenas desperté, el dolor era tal que me hizo volver a acostarme. Miré al techo aún controlando mis latidos, apoyé mi mano en mi frente dándome cuenta de que se estaba calentando. Fiebre...

Giré mi mirada hacia la ventana... ya era de noche. Mi cabeza me duele, tal vez necesite agua.

Me levanté de la cama, ignorando que Ai estaba ya dormida en un sillón cerca de las escaleras. Me sujetaba con fuerza del pasamanos para no caerme por el delirio de la fiebre. Lo malo del tipo psíquico es que cualquier sueño o pesadilla muy dura puede causarte una fiebre.

A pesar de nuestra fuerza, y que yo fuera el pokémon más poderoso jamás creado, sólo bastó una pesadilla para enfermarme.

Llegué a la puerta que llevaba al patio; no había agua, lo recordé cuando ya estaba afuera. Me quedaba ir al río, volver al lugar que incendié con mi poder descontrolado.

 

Yo estaba frente al agua observando mi reflejo; mis pómulos estaban algo sonrojados, con el rostro con notorios signos de cansancio. Este pokémon no era yo: algo tan patético, que se deja decaer por una pesadilla y su lado bestial se apoderaba de él cuando su poder se descontrolaba.

Ya que... Mis manos se hundieron en el agua, juntándose para acumular el líquido para poder beber. Mi cuerpo se sintió estremecer, observando a mi alrededor... hace tiempo que no veía un cielo tan estrellado, me recordaba a las noches del monte quena cuando llegaban los butterfree con sus esplendidas alas.

Una brisa de viento y ondas irregulares me hicieron voltear la mirada. La luna iluminaba su cuerpo, dejando ver la figura de una criatura que se movía con gracia mientras el agua se movía a su alrededor gracias a su poder y parecía recorrer cada parte de ella cuando se llegaba a mojar.

Parecía ser delgada, y podía ver que un apéndice salía de su cabeza y un arco se extendía sobre ésta. Sus manos jugueteaban con el agua que hizo levitar con sus poderes. Sin dudarlo, la criatura podría ser más pequeña que yo. Y no podía negarlo, se veía hermosa cuando la luna lograba iluminarla.

Mi garganta se sintió seca de repente, a pesar de que ya había bebido agua; supongo que fue la presencia de la nueva criatura la que causó dicho efecto. Me estaba sintiendo... cautivado por su danza, como si quisiera ser partícipe de ella...

La idea se esfumó tan rápido como vino. No estaba bien pensar en este tipo de cosas, era como... ser una bestia que busca liberarse de su opresión, pero de la peor forma posible. Tenía que irme, por mi propio bien.

Sin querer, hice mucho ruido cuando me iba, causando que la criatura dejara su actividad y apresurara mi paso.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —escuché, su voz paralizó mis sentidos, aunque mi cuerpo de alguna forma siguió corriendo.

Esa voz... era la misma que la del otro día, ¿acaso había visto a la emisora sin darme cuenta? No quería quedarme para averiguarlo. Incluso olvidé mi fiebre, entré en silencio a la habitación cuando llegué a la mansión y volví a recostarme.

Mi cuerpo aún estaba agitado, controlando mi respiración mientras procesaba lo que acababa de pasar. Y por contradictorio que suene... deseaba ver a la criatura de nuevo, saber quién era más allá de su figura, por qué su presencia aquella vez fue tan familiar para mí.

Más allá de su voz y danza, deseaba ver cómo era en realidad.


	7. Acto I, parte 6

Miraba mi pata con recelo, luego al exterior y de nuevo al soporte hecha de hojas. No pensaba culpar a nadie, fue mi propio error perder la concentración, la cual era una regla de oro para mí. Alizar estaba haciendo algo con las hierbas medicinales, aplastándolas en un plato con una “roca de río” (según dijo su hermana); al terminar, vino hacia mí y me entregó su mezcla. Olía muy mal para ser medicina.  
  
—Es para aliviar el dolor —explicó—. Tal vez no tendrá el mejor sabor del mundo, pero te hará bien.  
  
Yo no estaba muy convencida, pero no deseaba mostrarme como una malagradecida y terca ante ella. Entonces, me acomodé en el asiento antes de llevar la medicina a mi boca; tenía razón, sabía horrible. Cuando terminé le devolví el plato, esperando no volver a sentir ese sabor en mi boca otra vez. Pero lo más seguro era que volvería a enfrentarme a esa mezcla.  
  
—Bien, por ahora debes dormir, mañana seguiremos con tu tratamiento.  
  
Salió de la cueva cerrando la cortina echa de hojas. No me moví de mi posición, mirando como la luz de la luna entraba por la caverna. Intentaba mover mi pata, pero dolía como el infierno a pesar de haber tomado esa medicina. Suspiré con cierta pesadez mientras me levantaba, queriendo ver si las dos gardevoir estaban durmiendo. Creo que descansar a estas hora iba a ser difícil para mí.  
  
Las dos psíquicas no estaban ahí. Tragué lubricando mi garganta, dando unos pasos torpes debido a mi pata lastimada, al menos no pude tropezar con algún mueble mientras caminaba. Para mi suerte logré salir y caminar en dirección al río para poder relajarme sin estar encerrada; odiaba estarlo, siempre fue así y cuando logré escapar me juré a mí misma no volver nunca más a un lugar cerrado.  
  
Mi actuar era terco, lo sabía y estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias. Pero deseaba ser libre por unos minutos.  
  
  
La luna estaba en su cenit cuando llegué al río, aún había indicios del incidente ocurrido con aquel pokémon, como algunos árboles carbonizados por los alrededores. Aunque no vine a preocuparme por eso, relajarme era lo principal.  
  
Caminé hasta el agua, cerré mis ojos y cambié de forma. Mis vendajes se sintieron sueltos por un momento, pero no le presté atención; comencé a volar, moviendo mi cuerpo al ritmo de un suave tarareo. Estar sola era la única forma de verme emitir mi voz de esa forma, no era del todo un canto, ya que sólo yo me estaba escuchando.  
  
Me sentía libre, aunque el momento en el que volviera a entrar a la guarida de Alizar me hiciera volver a la cruel realidad. Se supone que no debería estar haciendo esto, era peligroso para mi pata fracturada. Pero, aun así, deseaba aprovechar este momento al máximo, disfrutar de la sensación del viento en mi rostro y la energía en cada parte de mi ser por última vez en lo que tarde en recuperarme.  
  
Deseaba que mi danza fuera eterna, que el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso momento para disfrutar de mí misma.  
  
Mis oídos escucharon un ruido interrumpiendo mi pensamiento. Yo miré detrás de mí, observando unas ondas irregulares en el agua. Todavía levitando, me acerqué un poco.  
  
—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunté sin esperar una respuesta.  
  
Como esperaba, nadie respondió. Tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación. Pero de verdad pensé que había alguien observándome.  
  
Creo que debo volver a la cueva, me hubiese gustado estar un rato más, pero creo que no puedo exponer más mi pata de lo necesario.  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente vi que ninguna de las dos curanderas se dio cuenta de mi pequeña aventura nocturna. O eso estaba creyendo hasta que la menor de las hermanas entró en mi cueva, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío por su presencia.  
  
  
—¿La pasaste bien afuera? —preguntó haciendo que yo me sintiera estremecer al saber de lo que estaba hablando, pero sólo la escuché reír—. Te vi salir sin que te dieras cuenta. Pero no te preocupes, no le diré nada a mi hermana. Déjame ver tu pata.  
  
La gardevoir se acercó a mí y se agachó para poder revisar mi extremidad. Ella notó como la venda estaba algo floja, me reprochaba con la mirada mientras la volvía a apretar. Cuando terminó hizo que volviera a acostarme. Odiaba estarlo, era una posición incómoda por mi cola y aquel tubo que tengo detrás de la cabeza, esa parte de mi cuerpo era demasiado sensible como para tenerla muy descuidada. Es una contrariedad considerando cuales eran mis actividades diarias.  
  
Ella vio un banquillo, sentándose ahí.  
  
—Nunca había visto a un pokémon igual a ti —habló rompiendo nuestro silencio—. Aunque... te pareces un poco a Mew...  
  
—Oh...  
  
—¿Acaso eres su forma alterna? —preguntó mostrando un rostro lleno de curiosidad—. ¿Su evolución?  
  
La miré con sorpresa, terminando riéndome por las absurdas opciones que daba la gardevoir a mi parecido con mew.  
  
—No... no soy nada de eso. En realidad soy... soy... —Demonios, ¿cómo podría decir algo tan serio sin que suene irreal?— Soy su clon.  
  
—¿Clon? —volvió a preguntar. Parecía que no conocía del todo el término.  
  
—Sí, su clon, mi nombre clave era Mewtwo. Fui un pokémon creado por humanos, se supone que debería estar con mis creadores, pero... escapé.  
  
—Oh...  
  
“Oh...”. Fue lo único que pronunció, creo que pudo imaginar el porqué de mi escape al no preguntar sobre el motivo. En el fondo agradecía eso, no era una etapa con la que quiera entrar en detalles. Di gracias a que la hermana mayor entró en mi aposento, ella traía un montón de bayas frescas y ya estaba teniendo hambre.  
  
El olor de éstas me hizo sentarme de forma automática, estirando los brazos para recibirlas.  
  
—Parece que ya se llevan bien —dijo al notar como la otra hada estaba cómoda en su asiento—. July, ¿podrías ir a buscar algo que olvidé recolectar en el bosque?  
  
—Muy bien —dijo levantándose del asiento y salió de nuestra vista.  
  
Alizar luego de verla salir giró su mirada hacia mí. Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda, me miraba con reproche, como si supiera lo que hice durante la noche. Pero la gardevoir suspiro resignada.  
  
—Veo que será imposible mantenerte quieta, ¿eh? —habló sentándose en el lugar de July—. Creo que hay unos ejercicios que puedes hacer, son suaves y así puedes llenar un poco el vacío de no poder volar.  
  
—Yo... lo siento, sé que no debí salir anoche. —Alizar abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, dándome cuenta de que ella no estaba enterada de mi salida nocturna. Si, fui muy idiota por dejarme llevar por la culpa.  
  
La gardevoir volvió a suspirar.  
  
—Con más razón debes hacer estos ejercicios, no voy a dejar que tu herida empeore —dijo antes de acariciar mi cabeza— Y también... —Su tono volvió a ser serio—. Ten cuidado con mi hermana, ella... es algo... ya sabes, está en  _esa edad_ , le sugiero no hacer nada más allá de una conversación.  
  
—Entiendo —contesté moviendo un poco mi pata.  
  
Sentí sus manos sobre mi extremidad, ordenándome que me mantuviera acostada. Respiré hondo, dolía un poco, pero al menos era mejor que estar quieta por mucho tiempo; algo así iba a volverme loca, porque odiaba mantenerme en la misma posición por mucho tiempo.  
  
La movía de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha. Estuvimos así por unas horas.  
  
Cuando terminamos, vimos como su hermana entraba con la respiración entrecortada, como si hubiese corrido por mucho tiempo y recién se tomaba un descanso. Se veía asustada, como si la estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo giratina Nosotras detuvimos nuestra hora de comer y de descanso de los ejercicios al verla. Llegó sin las cosas que su hermana había pedido, como si los hubiese dejado al ser una carga extra en su escape.  
  
—¿July? —pregunta su hermana.  
  
—Lo vi...  
  
—¿A quién? —pregunté sintiendo una ansiedad subiendo por mi estómago al tener una vaga idea de quien podría ser.  
  
Ella guardó silencio unos segundos, intentando relajarse.  
  
—Al pokémon que hizo el incendio, vi su rostro y... —Dijo mirándome fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban miedo y duda—. Además...  
  
—¿Además? —pregunté de nuevo, odiaba este tipo de suspensos.  
  
—Se parecía a ti. Demasiado diría yo.  
  
Las tres nos quedamos en silencio. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, no entendiendo como interpretar este hecho; no solo el espurr, también July había dicho lo que para mí antes era un disparate: aquel pokémon podría ser un mewtwo. Alguien como yo... No lo quería creer, era algo que sólo era posible en mis sueños, algo muy utópico para ser verdad. Deseaba levantarme e ir corriendo por el bosque buscándolo sin descanso, pero no podía hacerlo, las dos se asustarían al verme ir a por él. Menos sin saber el lugar exacto donde lo vio.  
  
Pero no podía quedarme callada por mucho tiempo, necesitaba sacarle más información.  
  
—July, ¿dónde lo viste? —interrogué.  
  
Ella no supo que contestar en un principio. Ya un poco más relajada, apoyó uno de sus dedos en el mentón, pensando.  
  
—En una gran roca cerca de acá. —Miró a Alizar, algo derrotada—. Lo siento, no pude volver con lo que querías.  
  
—No importa, mañana iré a buscarlo. —Ella se levantó de su asiento e hizo que ambas salieran de la caverna, al parecer para hablar a solas, dejándome con mis pensamientos.  
  
Volví a acostarme minutos después, mirando como el sol empezaba a dejar una luz anaranjado en todo el lugar. Al parecer hice mis ejercicios casi todo el día, tomando unos pequeños descansos para no hacer mucha presión sobre mi pata. Volviendo al tema de antes... una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, las posibilidades de que de verdad fuera otro mewtwo aumentaban.  
  
Por eso necesitaba más que nunca volver a caminar con normalidad, no quería encontrarme con él y darle una imagen débil de mí. No me preocupaba del todo, pero siendo diseñada para ser un pokémon fuerte, imparable, incluso ser alguien que no se dejaría lastimar fácilmente. Posiblemente era algo que también tiene en cuenta.  
  
Quiero verlo y decirle que ya no estamos solos, que aún está a tiempo para redimirse.  
  
Tal vez, conocerlo iba a quitarme un peso de encima.  
  
...  
  
Pero... ¿y si resulta ser alguien peligroso?  
  
No lo había pensado, tal vez no debería aparecer así de repente en su vida. ¿Y si no acepta mi existencia? ¿Si pierde el control y cree que yo no debería de existir? ¿Me puede destruir? De nuevo sentí la ansiedad subir por mi estómago, sabía cuál era el potencial destructivo de mis poderes, y ver lo que hizo aquel pokémon en el incendio me lo confirmaba con creces.  
  
Eso hizo que mi ingenuidad se fuera, no debía dejarme llevar por una emoción así. Ese pokémon podría matarme si así lo deseara...  
  
A lo mejor no si lograba hablar con él primero. ¿Dónde había dicho July que lo había visto? Debo esperar a la noche, es posible que siga ahí, o tal vez ir mañana en la mañana. No sería tan peligroso si tan sólo mi pata no estuviera lastimada y en el día me puedo apoyar de la luz para escapar en caso de peligro.  
  
Sí... mañana iré a verlo con mis propios ojos.


	8. Acto I, parte 7

No sabía que pretendía al salir de la mansión a estas horas, tenía un libro entre mis manos y por un segundo pensé que ir con eso era una buena idea; leer en paz, sin distraerme con Ai flotando por la habitación, tirando los libros con sus poderes de fantasma, y como toda idea tiene un lado malo, me dejó salir con la única condición de que leyera este libro.  
  
“Frankenstein”. No sé en qué momento lo sacó de la biblioteca, sólo sé que YO lo había dejado ahí porque no deseaba verlo nunca más. Estoy empezando a odiar a esa calabaza flotante a pesar de que es mi única compañía en esa mansión.  
  
¿Lo peor…? Es que no pude negarme. Yo, el pokémon más fuerte del mundo, no pude decirle “no” a una calabaza flotante.  
  
Comenzaba el anochecer, con suerte estaba cerca de la casa para regresar a la noche. Miré una roca que me serviría para apoyar mi espalda mientras leía.  
  
Suspiré derrotado y abrí el libro... no puedo creer que de verdad estaba leyéndolo luego de mi insistencia en no hacerlo. Bueno, ya el asunto está hecho, “Carta I”.  
  
El sol del atardecer me estaba molestando un poco, creo que debo ponerme la capucha.  
  
Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba en el capítulo uno del libro. Me pregunto como algo que no me gusta haya hecho tal efecto en mí; aún no era de noche, pero la tentación de seguir aquí era enorme.  
  
Me tuve que quitar la capucha, en estos momentos era ya una molestia tenerla puesta. Sí, tal vez leer un poco más no me molestaría.  
  
O al menos así era hasta que escuché el ruido de algo caerse. Giré mi mirada hacia el emisor del ruido, se trataba de una gardevoir, mirándome de  _esa_ forma, como si fuera un ser horripilante. Cerré el libro de un golpe y me levanté, estaba más que dispuesto a irme, pero al verme de pie el otro pokémon huyó corriendo, dejando ahí lo que había tirado.  
  
Por mera curiosidad fui hasta las cosas que dejó: telarañas, hojas, miel y bayas. Eran cosas medicinales... posiblemente aquel gardevoir se dedicaba a este tipo de medicina. Era posible que algún pokémon lo fuera a necesitar. Pero era responsabilidad de ella llevarlos, no era mi asunto en absoluto.

  
Cuando volví a la mansión dejé el libro cerca de mi cama, por alguna razón deseaba leerlo un poco más. Era algo contradictorio, siendo sincero.  
  
Ai flotaba a mi alrededor como era costumbre.  
  
—Ahora no te ves tenso, de seguro disfrutaste de la lectura —sonrió mirando.  
  
—Tal vez —respondí.  
  
—Por cierto, Mewtwo, ¿por qué estás viajando? —preguntó notando posiblemente como me tensaba de nuevo—. ¿No tienes familia? ¿Alguna pareja?  
  
No lo notó en absoluto.  
  
—No quiero hablar de eso...  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Porque simplemente no quiero hablar de eso —contesté algo irritado.  
  
—Pero... pienso que es algo que estás reteniendo, y eso puede explotar en enojo... —No la dejé terminar, me levanté ya enojado por su insistencia. No deseaba hablar del tema, ¿era algo tan difícil de entender?  
  
La miré con las cejas fruncidas, sintiendo como la energía de la bola sombra se acumulaba en mis manos. Era algo que no deseaba hacer, mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo por sí solo. No me lo iba a perdonar si lograba hacerle daño.  
  
—¡¿Quieres saberlo?! —pregunté ya estallando—. ¡No! ¡No tengo familia ni pareja! ¡Tampoco tengo el derecho de tener algo así! ¡No después de todo lo que hice!  
  
Sí, hice muchas cosas condenables en mi vida, aún no sé porque los legendarios todavía me mantienen vivo. Tal vez disfrutan verme en este estado, siendo su principal atracción en sus aburridas vidas. Sus aburridas y patéticas vidas.  
  
Pero nadie se daba cuenta de cuanto dolían esas miradas de lastima, tan falsas que sólo el más ingenuo podría creer en ellas. Yo ya no lo era. Mi ira empezaba a salir, pero hubo algo que me detuvo...  
  
Lágrimas. Fueron las lágrimas de esa niña. Ahí me di cuenta que no era justo desquitarme con Ai, ella no tenía la culpa de nada y yo le estaba gritando como si así fuera. Mi enojo comenzaba a disiparse, respirando hondo cuando sentí mi rimo cardíaco normal otra vez.  
  
—Lo siento... —Fue lo único que pude decirle.  
  
La pumpkaboo no daba crédito a lo que pasó, pero aun así se acercó a mí.  
  
—Creo que yo también lo siento.  
  
Con resignación suspiré.  
  
—No, no fue culpa tuya. No puedo tratar a los demás como si fueran los culpables de mis problemas.  
  
—¿Problemas de adultos? —preguntó. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan inocente?  
  
—... Sí, Ai, problemas de adultos. —Fue lo último que dije antes de ir a la cama y dormir.  
  
Esperaba que algo así no se volviera a repetir.  
  
  
Volví a tomar el libro al despertar, busqué la página y me dispuse a leer un rato mientras Ai continuaba en el piso inferior. Apreté el texto al recordar como la había tratado anoche, no me gusta pensar que hubiese pasado si de verdad hubiese sacado mi ira contra ella; aparte de haber hecho la casa explotar, de seguro habría acabado con ella y posiblemente también hubiese muerto por esa sobrecarga de poder.  
  
No me gustaba pensar en eso.  
  
Me levanté para pausar mi lectura. Desde la escalera le dije a Ai que iba a salir un momento, necesitaba de verdad despejarme.  
  
No me tardé en llegar de nuevo a la roca donde había leído ayer, se notaba cierta amargura en el ambiente, la razones por las que vine no eran la mismas. Con un suspiro de resignación procedí a sentarme y pensar sobre como mi vida se está yendo al demonio.  
  
...  
  
Bueno, gran parte de mi vida fue una basura, no me puedo quejar ahora.  
  
—Tal vez debería encontrar algo con que distraerme, algo que no meta libros ni peleas con otros pokémon.  
  
Mi intención era estar en paz aquí, pero una voz que pude reconocer me hizo sobresaltarme.  
  
—¿Hay... alguien ahí? —escuché desde el otro lado de la roca…  
  
Más bien, fue una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Era la voz de una mujer, y por algún motivo me resultaba familiar...  
  
¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Es la misma voz que escuché en el río y en el incendio, ahora estábamos más cerca que antes y eso de alguna forma me asustaba. Más por lo que YO podría hacer en vez de ella.  
  
Y viendo que era una voz telepática...  
  
—Es otro psíquico. —Maldición, creo que lo dije en voz alta.  
  
Iba a salir de aquí para despejarme en otro lado, pero de nuevo su voz hizo que me detuviera.  
  
—Entonces, ¿puedes escucharme?  
  
Di un suspiro. Ya que...  
  
—Sí... —respondí.  
  
No hubo otra respuesta por unos segundos, sin más opciones preferí volver a sentarme; mientras no me viera, todo iba a estar bien. No me gustaría borrar la memoria de alguien en estos momentos.  
  
—Entonces... —volvió a hablar ella—. ¿Por qué quieres distraerte con otras cosas? Si se me permite saberlo.  
  
¿Debería responder? No lo sé. Aunque... su voz me tranquiliza un poco, y no puedo ignorarla así como así. Fue la misma criatura que logró cautivarme durante la noche.  
  
—No tuve una buena semana. Además, he hecho cosas que podrían considerarse nefastas. —respondí apoyando mi espalda contra la fría roca—. Es algo que no pienso contar, es algo... que es mejor mantener en silencio.  
  
De nuevo hubo silencio, ella parecía estar analizando la situación, o eso quiero pensar. Era alguien que no conocía para nada, incluso ambos estábamos hablando desde el anonimato, sólo separados por esta roca. Tampoco es que deseara que uno viera al otro, era mejor de esta forma.  
  
—Todos cometemos errores. Tal vez estás pensando que tu vida no tiene arreglo —dijo causando un escalofrío en mí, más por su tono tranquilo y comprensivo—. No te puedo mentir, posiblemente hayas hecho cosas que te carcomen la conciencia y que no tengan perdón, pero es algo que sólo tú debes superar.  
  
Sí, ella tenía razón, yo era el único que podía solucionar mis problemas. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, por dónde empezar, ni si de verdad estaría solucionando algo. Sería como hacer más grande esa bola de nieve que cada vez se ve más pesada.  
  
—Tienes razón —respondí con algo de amargura—. Aunque si te soy sincero, no sé por dónde empezar.  
  
Ella parecía estar pensando en algo.  
  
—De igual forma —continué—, te agradezco que me hayas escuchado un momento, lo necesitaba.  
  
Por alguna razón, me habría gustado seguir hablando sin dejar esto inconcluso, pero no me podía quedar por mucho tiempo. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, o al menos eso pensaba.  
  
—¿No te molesta qué... te vea? —preguntó de repente, dejándome helado.  
  
—Creo que es mejor que ninguno sepa como es el otro —respondí.  
  
De verdad, no deseaba que ella viera como era en realidad, más aún al escucharse tan serena conmigo. Tenía miedo que su trato cambiara si lograra ver la clase de pokémon que era.  
  
—No es algo contigo... es uno de los muchos problemas que tengo.  
  
Ella no insistió más.  
  
—Entiendo, pero... ¿al menos podemos hablar más, puedes mañana? Debo irme ahora y admito que me hubiese gustado hablar contigo —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez, haciéndome estremecer hasta la punta de la cola.  
  
No sabía que responderle. Sinceramente, hablarle hizo que un poco del peso que tengo encima se fuera, pero... ¿De verdad debo hablar más con ella? Admito que deseaba escuchar su voz una vez más, aunque eso representaba un peligro para ella, y para mí también. ¿Estará bien aceptar?  
  
—Lo... lo voy a pensar —respondí.  
  
—¿De verdad?  
  
—De verdad.  
  
  
Pasó una hora desde que hablamos. Volví a la mansión cuando terminamos, literalmente me lancé a la cama, por algún motivo me sentí cansado. Ignoré por completo el libro que estaba a mi lado, también a Ai que flotaba por encima de mí; actuaba como si el incidente de ayer no hubiera pasado.  
  
Como odiaba eso. Esperaba que no fuera a olvidarlo con tanta facilidad, incluso se acercó a mí para hablar.  
  
—Te veo más tranquilo hoy —dijo acercándose mientras estaba en la cama.  
  
—¿Eso crees? —pregunto.  
  
—Sí, ¿pasó algo allá afuera? —respondió con otra pregunta.  
  
—Tal vez... —contesté.  
  
Continuó flotando a mi alrededor, posiblemente tenía curiosidad por la conversación que tuve en la tarde.  
  
—Hum... ¿una chica?  
  
Sentí como algo en mi rostro empezaba a arder, escuchando una molesta risita por parte suya.  
  
—¿Y qué si es así? Tampoco es como si de verdad me interese.  
  
Por suerte, no le dije que estaba pensando en ver a la dueña de la voz otra vez. De por sí por algún motivo logró avergonzarme con la insinuación que acaba de dar acerca de mi encuentro, tampoco estaba seguro si de verdad el ser detrás de la roca era en efecto una fémina. Un pokémon psíquico de todas formas podría emular una voz femenina siendo un macho, o un niño siendo un adulto.  
  
Por mucho que lo debata conmigo mismo, una parte de mí quería escuchar esa voz de nuevo,  _independiente de quien fuera_. Mi parte racional me decía que tal vez era una trampa, no sabía porque sacaba esa conclusión, pero estaba seguro de que quería que me mantuviera alerta.  
  
...  
  
Lo decidí, mañana voy a volver a esa roca.


	9. Acto I, parte 8

No pude dormir bien en toda la noche, July había sido testigo de que en efecto ese pokémon se parecía a mí, era otro mewtwo. Eso me hizo ver lo cerca que estaba de mi objetivo, ya no podía dudar, encontrarlo se volvió mi principal motivo para querer recuperarme de mi fractura lo antes posible, muy a diferencia de cuando me mortificaba el día de ayer.

Primero necesito que la gardevoir me cuente más sobre su encuentro: como era él o que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Incluso podría salvarme de los ejercicios de su hermana, aunque para sanarme tuviera que hacerlos; a comparación a lo que suelo hacer en el aire, eran algo aburridos...

Podía caminar un poco mejor hoy, así que quise aventurarme por la cueva de las hermanas. July estaba sentada cerca de la mesa principal, parecía estar un poco aburrida ya que no era una época donde hubieran pokémon que acudieran a ellas. Incluso me atrevería a decir que no vi a otros pacientes aparte de mí en este lugar a pesar de los heridos que pudo haber por el incendio.

Ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia rápidamente, pero en vez de regañarme sólo me sonrió y me invitó a sentarme junto a ella.

—En esta época del año no tenemos mucho trabajo —profirió mientras me sentaba—. No es como en primavera donde es temporada de apareamiento de varios pokémon, ahí es cuando hasta nos falta ayuda.

—Ya veo... Pero, ¿no vino nadie por el incendio? —pregunté.

—Muy pocos vinieron, algunos prefieren que sus heridas se curen por su cuenta, pero no todos sobreviven —volvió a responder—. ¡Así que por ahora eres nuestro paciente predilecto!

—No sé si tomarme esto como un cumplido.

Empecé a ver si era el mejor momento para preguntarle sobre el otro mewtwo, pero ella se veía demasiado tranquila como para inquietarla por eso. Sin embargo, ella era la única pista que tenía para obtener información. Respiré hondo antes de hablar.

—Y... ¿cómo era? —interrogué.

—¿Quién?

—El pokémon que se veía igual a mí —contesté sin dudarlo.

Vi como ella dio un leve respingo y desvió un poco la mirada, aunque de tal forma para hacerme ver que me seguía escuchando.

—Quieres verlo, ¿verdad?  —respondió con otra pregunta.

Ahora era yo la que no sabía que responder, aunque la respuesta fuese muy obvia. ¿Cómo podía explicar que deseaba ver a... un posible asesino? Era un asunto muy complejo. Siempre me crié con la idea de ser la única de mi especie, que eso me hacía ser un pokémon codiciado por el centenar de cazadores que iban tras mis pasos contratados por mis creadores.

Y ver a ese mewtwo haría que me sintiera completamente en paz.

—Te seré sincera: Quiero verlo —prenuncié con la frente en alto. Logrando que sus ojos se abrieran de forma desmesurada—. Sé que es muy posible que sea alguien peligroso, o que pueda hacerme daño, pero la verdad me da absolutamente igual. Conocerlo me quitará un gran peso de encima.

—Entiendo... —Sonrió—. Me gusta tu terquedad y osadía. Déjame recordar... —Tomó su mentón con una de sus manos mientras se apoyaba en la mesa—. Como ya debes saber, mi hermana necesitaba unas cosas para el trabajo; debía de encargarse de tus ejercicios así que me mandó a mí en su lugar.

»Iba de regreso cuando lo vi. Él estaba sentado cerca de una roca, con un objeto que solamente vi en los humanos, creo que se le llaman libros. Tenía también algo parecido a una capa, su aura me aterraba, era demasiado oscura. Cerró su libro de golpe y se levantó, me miraba con cierto recelo. Huí de él, no deseaba saber que me habría hecho si no hubiera huido.

Me quedé en silencio escuchando su relato. El pokémon tenía una capa, igual a cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero nunca iba a creer que alguien así pudiera hacer algo tan humano como leer. Los pokémon no sabemos leer, era algo que sólo ellos hacían; era imposible que siquiera pudiera entender lo que esas palabras podrían significar. Vi de reojo como ella parecía curiosa por mi posición reflexiva. Creo que necesitaba pensar sobre esto a solas.

Pero no iba a ser posible si me quedaba aquí.

—Sé que puede ser muy terco, pero... —proferí mientras me levantaba del asiento—. ¿Puedo salir hoy?

La gardevoir me miraba, era seguro que se negaría ante lo perjudicial que podría ser para mi salud.

—Puedes, pero con una condición. —Se levantó también del asiento, haciéndome ir hacía donde estaba una especie de bastón, lo tomó y lo acercó a mí—. Con esto podrás andar mejor, úsalo.

Lo tomé sin queja alguna, si esa era la condición, debía de aceptarla.

—Solo regresa antes de que vuelva mi hermana, aún estás algo delicada y me mataría por dejarte salir en esas condiciones.

 

Llegué a una gran roca, el día de ayer July mencionó que vio a aquel mewtwo cerca de una gran piedra de color gris, ésta era de gran tamaño y calzaba la descripción. Espero que mi intuición no se equivoque; me apoyaba en el bastón improvisado, caminando hasta sentir el frío de la roca en mi espalda y sentándome en el suelo.

Ahora sí podría pensar con más claridad, debo recapitular la información que he logrado conseguir: El pokémon que vi se confirmó como un mewtwo, o bueno, quiero creer que ya es un hecho; segundo, es muy posible que siga en esta zona del bosque, así que sólo me quedaría buscarlo. Pero... ¿por dónde empezar a buscar?

Con el mismo bastón comencé a trazar una especie de “mapa” y deducir dónde podría estar. Hice un estimado del bosque, la cueva de Alizar, el lugar de mi accidente y esta misma roca. Si lo que pensaba era correcto, aquel mewtwo habitaba por la misma zona en la que me encuentro.

Si tan sólo pudiera moverme con más libertad…, quizá así pueda encontrarlo más fácilmente. Usar mi otra forma no era la solución, el vendaje flojo me delataría por no saber cómo ajustarlos como se debe. Además, eso haría que mi recuperación se tarde mucho más y esa no era la idea ni por asomo.

Mis oídos pudieron escuchar como alguien se acercaba y se quedaba en la roca. Me quede en silencio unos momentos, esperando si el ser iba a quedarse en ese lugar o no.

El silencio se prolongaba, haciendo que me sintiera algo ansiosa e incómoda. Hasta que escuché su voz exteriorizando sus pensamientos, ¿podría ser otro pokémon? No lo sé.

Hablé sin pensarlo.

—¿Hay... alguien ahí? —pregunté para saber y confirmar si aún estaba ahí.

La otra voz no me respondió de inmediato. Incluso llegué a creer que escucharme le hizo huir.

—Es otro psíquico —escuché logrando confirmar que él seguía ahí.

—Entonces, ¿puedes escucharme?

—Sí... —Dejé de lado el bastón y me acomodé mejor en la roca.

—Entonces... —Hablé luego de unos segundos de silencio—. ¿Por qué quieres distraerte con otras cosas? Si se me permite saberlo.

No estaba segura del porque empecé esta conversación con él, pero por el tono de su voz pude saber que algo no iba bien.

Me contó que muchas cosas iban mal en su vida, que cometió muchos errores y ya no sabe qué hacer. Hace mucho que no había hablado de esta forma con un completo desconocido, desde el incidente de Genesect, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que había que ayudarlo, aunque sea un mensaje de aliento, de la misma forma que hice con mi amigo de color rojo.

No le iba a mentir, si según él hizo cosas nefastas e imperdonables, eran errores que iban a permanecer en su conciencia, pero dependía de él superarlas o no. Luego del incómodo silencio, respondió que tal vez tenía razón. Aunque parecía no saber muy bien por dónde empezar, me agradeció por haberle escuchado. Era irónico verme aconsejando a otro, pero en realidad yo estaba en la misma posición de no saber que más hacer.

Una parte de mí también se sintió bien por aconsejarle. Aunque me hubiese gustado decírselo frente a frente. Para empatizar mejor con él.

—¿No te molesta que te vea? —pregunté tomando el bastón para levantarme.

Pero me respondió que lo mejor era no saber quién era el otro. Que era otro de sus problemas...

No quiso entrar en detalles más allá de eso. Y no tenía derecho a obligarlo, así que iba a entender sus razones y no insistir. Aunque…, tal vez sólo fuera un complejo con su físico.

 Ya debería regresar a la cueva, pero una parte de mí deseaba hablar más. No perdía nada con preguntar si él podía hablar otro día.

—¿Al menos podemos hablar más? ¿Puedes mañana? Debo irme ahora y admito que me hubiese gustado hablar más contigo.

Para mi suerte, dijo que lo iba a pensar, haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro. Bien, mañana iba a encontrar la forma de volver a este lugar.

 

Cuando volví a la cueva Alizar aún no volvía, de seguro estaba buscando provisiones. En cambio, su hermana estaba revisando la herida de un pokémon, se trataba de un roselia cuyas rosas estaban dañadas, o mejor dicho, algo quemadas. Preferí irme a mi aposento y descansar por el resto de la tarde. No deseaba poner a ese pokémon más nervioso de lo que podría estar.

Me quedé en la cama mientras esperaba la noche. Aún pensaba en el otro psíquico, sintiendo que pude haberle dado más consuelo si lo llegaba a ver de frente, pero respetaba la decisión que tomo en no vernos. Tendrá sus motivos.

La noche llegó en unas horas y para entonces Alizar entró a mi cuarto a continuar con los ejercicios; me senté en la cama y vi como ella tomaba mi pata para deshacer el vendaje y hacer que la moviera lentamente hacia arriba. Esta vez no dolió tanto, pero todavía era una sensación incómoda. Había movimientos que no podía hacer aún, pero por la lentitud de éste no me dolía cuando lo hacía.

Vi desde mi posición como Alizar fruncía las cejas, dándome cuenta de que al parecer algo no iba bien.

—Hum... tu pata no se ve mal del todo, pero creo que tendrás secuelas —dijo estirando mi pierna por completo—. Aunque es extraño, de la forma en que estaba tu pata, iba a tardar meses, pero veo que hay mucha evolución en poco tiempo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté.

—Sí. —Ella parecía pensar en lo que iba a proferir—. Mi hermana me contó algunas cosas, más sobre tu parentesco con Mew.

—¡¿Qué?!

Suspiró.

—Bueno... un curandero deber saberlo todo de su paciente —respondió sonriendo de forma maternal—. Pero tomando eso en cuenta o no, no quita el hecho de que necesitabas ayuda y curaciones.

No era la primera vez que un pokémon me ayudaba independientemente de mi origen, ignorando que en aquel momento no quería confiar en nadie y no deseaba su ayuda. Ahora era muy diferente, cambié mucho desde ese entonces, en este momento necesitaba de ayuda por no saber cómo lidiar con esa herida y otros problemas respecto a cosas que se podrían considerar íntimas. Ver que ellas me ayudarían sin importar lo demás, me hacía sentir muy bien, incluso... feliz, supongo que esa era la palabra correcta.

—Gracias... —fue lo único que pude decir.

 

A la mañana siguiente, y después de volver a tomar la medicina de Alizar, ésta me dejó el día libre para explorar un poco el bosque. Obviamente me prestó de nuevo el bastón que usé ayer para estar más cómoda en mi travesía. En mi mente ya tenía una meta fija.

Llegué a la gran roca al cabo de unos minutos y alcé la mirada hacia el cielo. A comparación de la última lluvia, ahora estaba muy despejado y el sol se imponía en medio, brindando todo su calor.

Me senté en el mismo lugar donde estaba, observando a mi alrededor, esperando.

La espera no fue mucha, escuché la voz del otro pokémon detrás de mí, logrando hacerme sonreír y acomodarme lista para una larga conversación.

—Traje un libro, espero no te moleste —dijo mientras escuchaba como se sentaba.

—¿Sabes leer? —pregunté algo descolocada.

El otro ser se tardó en responder.

—Sí... Eh... no quiero entrar en detalles, pero aprendí por mi cuenta.

—Entiendo.

Era extraño, por un segundo pensé que me era familiar ese rasgo, pero quise despejarlo de mi mente para no incomodar al otro pokémon.

Los ruidos de las aves llegaban a nosotros; hablamos sobre el libro que estaba leyendo, siempre evitando tocar el tema del cómo aprendió. Me explicaba por qué los humanos solían plasmar sus pensamientos y sentimientos en un papel. Aquellos libros les ayudaban a inmortalizar sus ideas, a crear en ellos un legado por cientos, incluso miles de años. No lo podía negar, me estaba fascinando lo que escuchaba, al punto de que deseaba saber más. Mucho más.

Estuvimos así por mucho tiempo, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Nos despedimos, pregunté si podíamos hablar de nuevo otro día, o incluso mañana. Su respuesta afirmativa hizo que volviera a la cueva con una sonrisa.

Aunque aún había algo que me inquietaba... sobre lo de un pokémon que sepa leer.

Y no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que lo hablé con July.

Le conté sobre mis conversaciones con aquel pokémon, nunca le había contado de mis travesías en estos días y la gardevoir no evitó fruncir un poco el entrecejo. Al principio me descolocaba su mirada, pero luego ella me explicó sus motivos, los cuales eran lógicos.

—¿De verdad no sabes quien está al otro lado de esa roca? —preguntó ella.

—Eh... dijo que lo mejor era no saber quién era el otro. Que era parte de sus problemas.

—Ay, ¿tan inocente eres? ¿Nunca te dijeron que no hablaras con extraños? —volvió a preguntar.

—Eh... si de verdad hubiese tenido padres o unos creadores más benevolentes... tal vez. —Contesté mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos, solía hacer eso cuando me daba cuenta de lo obvio. Admitía que mis pocos escrúpulos me pasarían factura algún día.

—¿Cómo nos puedes asegurar que es, en efecto, un pokémon? En especial con ese loco monstruo lee libros suelto por ahí. —Se cruzó de brazos—. No sé tú, pero no confió mucho en ese “pokémon”.

Algo en mi mente hizo click, extrañando a July por mi mirada.

—¿Dijiste... lee libros? —pronuncié.

—Claro, recuerda que te dije que el mewtwo que vi estaba leyendo, ¿por qué?

—Yo...

Guardé silencio, sabía perfectamente que la actitud del otro pokémon era sospechosa para ella...

Espera, acaba de decir... lee libros. Sí, perfectamente dijo eso. El mewtwo que vio ella estaba leyendo un libro... Y el pokémon con quien yo estaba hablando estaba leyendo... sumando a que no deseaba que nos viéramos frente a frente... Oh...

Quizás, todo este tiempo he estado hablando con ese otro mewtwo y nunca me di cuenta hasta que me puse a pensar en los míseros detalles.

Vi que ella seguía fijándose en mi reacción, todavía esperando una respuesta.

—Por nada, sólo preguntaba. —Ella vio como me levantaba del banquillo y me dirigía a mi habitación.

Me quedé en la cama intentando procesar lo que acababa de pensar. No sabía que hacer ahora, no quería ilusionarme por una conclusión apresurada, pero es que tenían bastante sentido las piezas que se acababan de juntar. Sin embargo, tampoco me podía arriesgar por hacer que nos veamos frente a frente, sería una falta grave a su confianza si hacía tal cosa.

Así que... ¿valía la pena el riesgo? ¿Sólo para confirmar una simple teoría?

Solamente lo voy a saber cuándo nos encontremos.


	10. Acto I, parte 9

Ya era de noche cuando llegué a la mansión luego de mi charla, vi a Ai flotando por la sala al cruzar por el umbral de la puerta, ella estaba emitiendo una luz desde los dos agujeros de la calabaza. Me asomé detrás de ella con curiosidad, queriendo ver lo que estaba iluminando, siendo el sillón que moví hace dos días.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, vi a los pequeños pokémon que hicieron del mueble su cama temporal. Ella me deseó las buenas noches cuando me vio, mientras se quedaba un rato más vigilando antes de ir a dormir.

Ya en mi habitación, lancé el libro sobre la cómoda con mis poderes antes de acostarme en la cama. Pensaba dormir, pero ella venía de nuevo a mi cabeza.

Estaba inseguro si volver mañana. Admito que hablar con alguien más me causa nuevas sensaciones; hace mucho tiempo que no comparto mis ideas con otro pokémon. Ai solía escucharme, pero era una niña, no iba a entender todo lo que trataba de decir, le faltaba experiencia para algo así. En cambio, el otro ser parecía no sólo entenderme, sino que notaba genuino interés en el tema, en saber más sobre mí. Irónicamente, ese mismo interés me inquietaba.

Expuse el hecho de que era un pokémon que sabía leer, que comprendía las palabras humanas. Una parte de mí estaba agradecido por no dejar que nos viéramos frente a frente, no quiero imaginar su rostro reflejando el miedo hacía mí por mi condición.

Me giré en la cama mientras pensaba que tal vez sólo estaba actuando paranoico con este asunto, sin embargo, no es la primera vez que alguien actuaba de una manera para luego mostrar su verdadero ser.

Mis ojos se cerraron luego de unos minutos, relajando mi respiración.

 

Sentí que el pokémon fantasma estaba saltando sobre mí, gritándome para que despertara. Siguió hasta que finalmente tuve que sentarme y verla.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté fastidiado.

Ella se mantuvo en la misma posición, observando que algunas cosas estaban desordenadas. ¿Esto era lo que la tipo fantasma quería que viera? La cómoda se había movido varios centímetros, algunos cajones se encontraban abiertos y había libros dispersos por la habitación; las ventanas se encontraban abiertas hasta el fondo, cuando yo recordaba perfectamente que las había cerrado antes de dormir.

—Mewtwo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó ella—. Anoche moviste muchas cosas mientras estabas dormido, eso no es normal.

Me quedé viendo a mi alrededor, no era primera vez que movía los muebles estando dormido, pero muy a diferencia de la última vez, no tuve pesadillas. Ai siguió mirando los libros esparcidos por la habitación; notó que intenté desviar el tema levantándome y bajando hasta la planta baja de la mansión.

Después ordenaría todo de nuevo.

Hacía calor, el sol era agradable y pensaba quedarme en un lugar cómodo. En el exterior me senté cerca de la fuente y contuve un profundo suspiro antes de dejarlo ir. Mis ojos se cerraron y así mi mente se permitió fluir con tranquilidad.

Ahora todo era un lienzo negro, mi visión en unos segundos se tornó igual a ver una imagen con los colores en negativo, muy pocos lograban sobresalir entre los árboles; almas de algunos pokémon, su aura psíquica siendo representada en varios colores, reflejando sus estados de ánimo y salud. También estaban auras de colores casi indistinguibles al ser pokémon que murieron recientemente... cuando estallé en ira ese día.

Pero una en especial sobresalía del resto.

Su color era un rojo intenso, pero bastante cálida al momento de centrarme en ella. Incluso me hacía dudar si realmente se trataba de alguien que estaba lejos de mí. Admito que quise saber más, estaba dispuesto a expandir mi visión para saber su entorno, sin embargo, sentir la inquietud de aquella alma me hizo percatarme de que estaba delatando mi posición al estar observándola.

Mi visión volvió a la normalidad cuando abrí los ojos. El sol aún me abrazaba con su calor, pero era momento de levantarme y volver a entrar. Tenía un cuarto que ordenar.

 

Me cuesta imaginar el cómo pudo ocurrir esto. Usualmente no uso mis poderes dormido, cosas así sólo ocurrían cuando soñaba cosas algo... extrañas. No creía en supersticiones, pero algunos decían que los sueños eran la puerta a fragmentos de nuestra vida, tus deseos más profundos... o revivir momentos que creías haber olvidado.

Por algún motivo, ahora no recuerdo muy bien si de verdad llegué a soñar anoche. No me sorprende, es normal olvidarlo; pero mover los muebles no era normal en mí, necesitaba recordarlo, aunque fuera algo que no iba a gustarme en lo más mínimo.

Apreté el último libro al levantarlo del suelo de sólo pensarlo. No era enojo lo que estaba sintiendo, era más bien intriga… al no saber lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en estos momentos. Tuve que suspirar para poder calmarme y me senté en la cama.

Alcé la vista hacia el techo, sintiendo como la energía rodeaba mi cuerpo y entrecerraba los ojos mientras mi visión se nublaba.

Fue cuando una voz femenina se empezó a escuchar dentro de mi cabeza. Mis ojos se apretaron, recordando algo de mi sueño, ella parecía llamarme y por algún motivo, la sentía muy de cerca, como si estuviera a mi lado.

No sentía nada físicamente, pero mi mente empezaba a ser un caos. Ya no percibía si estaba en el cuarto o no, mi poder estaba a flor de piel y no pensaba en detenerme dándole ventaja a mi instinto sobre lo que me queda de razón.

—¡Mewtwo! —un grito hizo que saliera de mi transe, escuchando de nuevo como caían cosas al suelo.

¡Maldición! Tendría que volver a recoger todo.

 Ai me miraba con más preocupación que antes, no podía culparla, tenía razón en que algo no iba bien. ¿Acaso era el estrés de todo lo acontecido? Eso pensaba creer, pero algo me decía que algo más estaba pasando.

Vi por la ventana la posición del sol, aún era pleno día, tal vez salir y estar lejos de este lugar me permita despejar mi cabeza. Me levanté de la cama en busca de mi capa, lograba ver la mirada preocupada de Ai mientras iba recorriendo la habitación.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Voy a salir.

—¿Estás seguro? —volvió a preguntar—. Te ves un poco alterado.

Alcé la vista al cielo y suspiré en un intento de mantener la calma.

—Sí, estoy seguro. —Ella se hizo a un lado mientras salía de ahí—. Estaré bien.

Salí de la mansión y me dispuse a caminar por el bosque. Observé un camino que se me hacía muy familiar. Si, era la ruta hacia el rio, cuando mi mente me jugó una mala pasada y exploté en ira. Mi cuerpo se sintió estremecer de sólo recordarlo, una parte de mí sabía que hice mal, pero ya era algo que no se iba a arreglar.

El camino de agua estaba tal cual, observando el agua cristalina pude darme cuenta de que muchos pokémon estaban ahí. Ellos disfrutaban del líquido mientras yo los observaba, algunos estaban en familias o en parejas. Me sentía fuera de lugar, dado que yo me encontraba completamente solo. La sensación era abrumadora, porque hace casi tres años estaba con los demás clones.

Ellos me veían como un padre, alguien que debía guiarlos. Sin embargo, yo estaba equivocado en sobreprotegerlos y dejarlos ir era la decisión más sana para ellos. Posiblemente ya tenían sus familias y nuevos amigos: una vida nueva.

Pero... ¿qué hay de mí?

¿Acaso no merezco algo similar? Al parecer no. Y verlos es el recordatorio de ello.

Algo en mi pecho empezaba a ir mal, pero no era igual a cuando estallé en ira... sino que se trataba de algo completamente diferente…

Mis ojos comenzaban a arder...

Los pokémon me miraron cuando empecé a correr de vuelta al bosque sin detenerme. Las palabras de mí mismo en el pasado llegaban a mí: “Nunca lloré y tampoco siento dolor”. Eso no tiene porque cambiar hoy. «Resiste, no te muestres vulnerable, eso es lo que los demás quieren», la voz de mi interior tenía razón. No puedo mostrarle a nadie ese lado, debo guardarlo y aguantar lo que más pueda.

Pero... ¿por cuánto más podré soportar? Sólo tuve que respirar hondo y suprimir el ardor de mis ojos. Apoyé mi mano en la pared de piedra, dándome cuenta de que había llegado a mi lugar de reunión con el otro pokémon. Vi el cielo, el sol estaba casi en lo más alto.

Quedarme no me haría daño, eso creo.

[…]

Desperté temprano hoy, esperando una nueva dosis de medicina. La menor de las gardevoir me saludó como de costumbre cuando salí de mi caverna, notando como ya empezaba a caminar mejor con el bastón. El hecho de que Alizar me contó que mi pata se estaba recuperando rápido me había entusiasmado.

Ver que pronto podría volver a volar me llenaba de alegría, no negaba que el apoyo de ellas evitó que la pasara mal mientras estaba aquí. Pero para mí nada se comparaba con el vuelo y la sensación del viento en mi rostro mientras estaba acompañada de las aves que iban de paso.

Tenía pensado ir a otro lugar, despedirme de ellas y seguir con mi viaje. Sin embargo, tenía un asunto pendiente en este sitio. Ese otro mewtwo. Después de ver muchas pruebas que comprobaban que podía ser real, dejar pasar esta oportunidad era una estupidez.

Debía comprobar una última cosa; ver si, en efecto, estuve hablando con ese ser igual a mí todo este tiempo. Primero necesitaba comer algo antes de salir, aún era temprano y posiblemente nos íbamos a reunir de nuevo en la tarde.

Me senté en la mesa de piedra y recibí mi ración de bayas, notaba que ambas mostraban una sonrisa al verme con más ánimos comparado a días anteriores.

—Te vez bastante feliz —dijo la menor quien estaba sentada junto a mí.

Admitía que hasta cierto punto me incomodaba, más recordando lo que su hermana mencionó sobre ella.

—¿De verdad? Sólo desperté de buenas —respondí mientras comía.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Uno de los pájaros que solía volar conmigo entró en la cueva y se quedó junto a mí. Le di una de mis bayas antes de levantarme de la mesa; dije que iba a salir, Alizar al ver que mi pata estaba mejor que los primeros días me permitió ir. Tomé mi bastón y salí de la caverna.

El sol era cálido, las aves cantaban e iban por el cielo a la par del viento. Me agradaba ver ese paisaje, me recordaba a cuando volaba por el cielo junto a ellas y competíamos por quién era más rápido. Vi una roca cerca para poder sentarme sobre ella.

Estuve sentada por unos momentos hasta que mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando una presencia estaba observándome, tuve que aumentar mis defensas y cambiar mi posición.

Alcé la vista hacia el sol, aún era temprano. Adentrarme más por el bosque tal vez era una buena idea. Mientras caminaba, veía a algunos pokémon hablar sobre alguien que estaba investigando lo que había pasado en el bosque con el otro mewtwo. “El guardián” al fin había llegado a arreglar el asunto.

Una parte de mí tembló y quiso ir a la roca con tal de encontrarlo ahí para advertirle. Las cosas iban a terminar mal si aquel pokémon lo encontraba primero. Claro que no iba a preguntar qué pasó exactamente, sólo le iba a bastar que había hecho un desastre y eso le bastaba para acabar con él.

Sí, nuestro encuentro ya no debía esperar.

 

Apoyé mi espalda en la fría roca. Vi hacia el cielo, el sol estaba por llegar a su punto más alto. Una parte de mí decía que debía volver, pero necesitaba quedarme. Sé que él va a venir, tarde o temprano; iba a quedarme hasta la noche si era necesario, él necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando.

Escuché unos pasos venir hacia mí, sentí el corazón palpitar con fuerza ante el silencio que se formó en el ambiente cuando se detuvo.

Sólo me quedaba una cosa por hacer.

—¿Eres tú? —pregunté sin separarme de la piedra.

El otro pokémon no respondió, pero pude sentir que su aura se había estremecido.

—Sí... Estaba en el río e iba de paso —contestó.

—Me alegro que hayas venido. —Deje mi bastón a un lado para tener mis manos libres—. Yo... quiero hablar sobre algo importante.

—¿Algo importante? —inquirió.

Ya empecé el tema, no tengo vuelta atrás. En este momento puedo acertar de la mejor forma, o equivocarme y tener que pedir disculpas. Aparte de lidiar con el peso de posiblemente nunca encontrarlo.

—Sí, es sobre ambos.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar.

Tuve que tomar mucho aire antes de responder.

—Porque puede que el peso en mi alma se aliviane si estoy en lo correcto —contesté empezando a caminar apoyándome en la roca, dejando el bastón atrás.

—No te estoy entendiendo.

Mi mano había llegado a la orilla de la roca, sentí como el otro pokémon se inquietaba, pero por alguna razón no se movía de su posición, o eso quería creer al no escuchar sus pisadas.

—Quiero saber quién eres.

[…]

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con sus palabras, no estaba seguro si mantenerme ahí o irme. Ella quería saber quién era, romper esa barrera que yo mismo había impuesto entre nosotros. Ahora yo no estaba seguro de nada, ¿por qué el saber quién soy era importante para ambos? No lo entiendo y algo me decía que necesitaba quedarme.

—No creo que sea correcto —dije mostrando resistencia—. Ya dejé en claro que no quería que nos viéramos.

—Lo sé —interrumpió—. Te entiendo, pero también es algo que debemos hacer tarde o temprano.

 _No lo hagas.._.

—Y si no quieres que _yo_ te vea... —escuché sus pasos, haciéndome retroceder sin alejarme de la roca—. Entonces _tú_ tendrás que verme.

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido cuando la criatura empezó a asomarse por la roca, viendo una mano con tres dedos, _bastante similar a la mía_.

[…]

Cerré los ojos y mis piernas se movieron por sí solas. Sentí la roca lejos de mi tacto y esperé entre el silencio. El pokémon que ahora estaba frente a mí no parecía moverse. Eso me alegraba, significa que él no se fue y pudo verme. El otro pokémon pareció ahogar un grito, haciendo que por el impulso abriera los ojos sin querer.

Mi respiración se hizo pesada y mis ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada.

Yo estaba completamente en lo cierto. Aquel pokémon era igual a mí, sólo había unas pequeñas diferencias aparte de su tamaño. Su piel era más oscura, sus ojos mostrando que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo y su cola se veía más rígida.

El ambiente comenzó a ponerse incómodo, levanté un poco mi pata al sentir un ligero dolor. Él no pareció notar esto, aun mirándome sin pestañear. Tuve que dar unos pasos e intentar acercarme al otro mewtwo y hacerle reacciona. Mi garganta se sintió seca, tuve que tragar para quitarme algo de nerviosismo, aunque parecía ser imposible dada la situación.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

El otro mewtwo al fin pudo reaccionar, pestañeando un par de veces. Frunció las cejas un poco antes de volver a mirarme.

—Define bien —contestó mirándome.

Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, haciéndome estar alerta en caso de algún ataque. Pero sólo acercó su mano hasta mí, haciendo algo de presión en mi cuerpo, se sentía extraño ser separada del suelo por unos segundos por él, aunque me bajó al ver que no pasaba nada.

Desvió la mirada, parecía confundido, sin saber como tomar el control en esta situación. Posiblemente pensó que era un ditto o algún otro pokémon capaz de transformarse en espera de una cruel broma. No lo podía culpar por eso, fue lo mismo que pensé en un principio.

—Debes escucharme —rompí el silencio que él estaba formando, aunque pude captar su atención—. Sé lo que hiciste en este bosque, pero aún hay cosas que me hacen ruido y no quiero juzgar antes de tiempo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

[…]

Mis ojos se sorprendieron al escuchar su pregunta... ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Realmente tenía un motivo para estallar en ira de la forma en que lo hice? Sólo una palabra venía a mi mente: Envidia. Odiaba ver como los demás pokémon tenían amigos, familia… otros seres que los apreciaban y ellos podían apreciarlos. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

¿Sólo era un ser que una vez muerto su especie estaría igual de extinta a como estaba antes de su creación?

Antes podría pensar eso, pero ahora, no estaba seguro de nada. Todo lo que creía sobre mí mismo se acaba de desmoronar frente a mis ojos, no era una criatura transformada como estaba pensando, se trataba de un verdadero mewtwo. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ahora?

No lo sé. Pero de algo sí estoy seguro, verla ahí hace que me sienta más culpable por todo lo que he hecho. Es como si todo lo que he pasado hasta el día de hoy hubiese sido en vano...

—¿Por qué lo hice? —me pregunté sabiendo la respuesta. Ella esperaba que contestara—. Simplemente estoy cansado de esto.

»Ver como los demás viven sus vidas sin miedo, mientras que yo tengo  que permanecer oculto y agachar la cabeza asumiendo que nunca tendré algo así.

La otra mewtwo siguió mirándome en silencio, sus ojos parecían reflejar cierta simpatía, pero era esa clase de mirada que no me gustaba.

—No necesito que sientas lástima; es lo que más odio de ellos, sus miradas, esperando que pudiera encontrar consuelo en ellas, pero nunca entenderán lo que yo he sentido por años.

—¿Y crees que yo no puedo entenderte? —preguntó.

Un silencio incómodo surgió entre nosotros.

—No lo sé.

El sol aún nos calentaba, pero yo ya no tenía motivos para seguir en este lugar.

—Me tengo que ir... —dije empezando a dar unos pasos, ignorando el momento en el que ella se impulsó y tomó mi brazo para detenerme.

—Debo decirte una cosa más —agregó, mostrando sus cejas fruncidas—. Hay alguien que te está buscando, quiere castigarte por lo que hiciste.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Porque no quiero que algo te pase, tal vez no te conozco a profundidad y posiblemente lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, pero deseo que estés a salvo.

¿Se estaba preocupando por mí de forma genuina?

—Lo voy a tener en cuenta.

—¿Vas a volver mañana? —preguntó ella.

No respondí su pregunta. Partí cuando sentí que aflojó su agarre, dejándola sola en ese lugar mientras me adentraba en mis pensamientos.

 

Mi mente estaba hecha un caos, ver a otro de mi especie no fue tan gratificante y tranquilizador como pudo haber aparentado. Por el contrario, me dejó más conflictos que antes; ya no estaba solo, pero eso me estaba haciendo sentir más culpable que antes, aquella justificación de mi odio basado en la envidia se había ido. Ahora, sólo quedaban las acciones.

Ahora era un monstruo que dejó de lado su parte racional para matar a pokémon inocentes. No debería extrañarme en lo más mínimo que un pokémon posiblemente superior esté en mi búsqueda para darme castigo en nombre de un ser incluso superior a él.

¿Empeoraba la situación ahora que hay dos mewtwo en el planeta? No nos parecíamos tanto físicamente, su piel era más blanca y era más baja. También tenía una venda en su pata, al principio creía que sólo era un elemento estético, pero note su incomodidad cuando se apoyaba en ella. Era muy posible que su pata haya estado fracturada.

Pero... ¿mi perseguidor sabe siquiera que hay dos mewtwo en la zona? ¿Y si termina yendo tras ella pensando que es culpable de mis crímenes?

No lo pensé de esta forma. Quizá los demás la vayan a culpar por algo que evidentemente no hizo, _por mi culpa_. ¡Maldición! Esta situación se ve complicada, sólo tengo dos opciones: irme y dejar que el castigo caiga sobre ella, o hacerme responsable y evitar que tal cosa pase. A estas alturas no me importa quedar mal parado frente a centenares de pokémon.

Me recosté en la cama cuando llegué a la mansión. Ai no fue a mi habitación como acostumbraba, estaba más preocupada de los pokémon que iban llegando de paso para quedarse en la noche.

Seguí pensando en esa otra mewtwo. Ella fue la voz que escuchaba detrás de esa roca, cuando estuve en el río, el aura que noté se trataba de otro de mi especie. Odiaba ver como el ser humano continua en su afán de querer llegar al mismo nivel que Arceus, cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez. Ella era el resultado de esa codicia, y yo también lo era. Pero, ¿por qué ella parecía tan tranquila, como si la naturaleza danzara a su mismo ritmo? ¿Por qué tal cosa no pasaba conmigo?

¿Qué tenía ella a diferencia de mí?

La idea me aterraba, quería saber porque ella estaba logrando cosas que yo en años nunca pude concretar. No iba a volver a ese lugar en unos días, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas y asimilar que éramos dos especímenes en este mundo.

[…]

Me senté en la cama cuando llegué a la caverna. Este encuentro me dejo con sentimientos encontrados; al inicio quería que fuera algo que nos llenara de esperanza, un posible futuro no tan sombrío para ambos. Pero su reacción parecía todo lo contrario, se vio contrariado, incómodo; no me gustó verlo así. No vi un rechazo hacía mí, pero su silencio fue suficiente para saber que él aún debía pensarlo.

Tampoco es como si esperaba que él fuera a tomarse el encuentro bien, pero el resultado estaba lejos de lo que llegué a imaginar.

Sin embargo, el saber que mi hipótesis era correcta fue gratificante, verlo por primera vez me causó cierto nerviosismo, el cual se intensificó cuando éste no se movía o decía algo al verme.

Y ahora, él no iba a volver por unos días, lo cual debía de respetar; ese mewtwo debía de procesar lo que pasó, forzar otro encuentro podría hacer peor las cosas para él. Aunque, tal vez pensar y averiguar dónde estaba viviendo haría las cosas más fáciles. Visitarlo de vez en cuando no estaría mal, él se veía como alguien que no suele socializar y sus hombros se mostraban tensos, como si estuviera estresado.

Ir a verlo dentro de unos días sería una buena idea, entrar un poco en confianza. Si, debería hacer eso. Pero por ahora, debo descansar.


	11. Acto I, parte 10

Unos días después, Alizar me llamó para hacer una de las últimas revisiones a mi pata. Las curanderas estaban impresionadas con mi caso, sin lograr explicar por qué mi pie parecía recuperarse tan rápido, aunque las secuelas iban a estar ahí por unos meses más. Su única explicación estaba en los genes de Mew que corrían por mis venas.

Él era un ser bastante longevo, se cree que incluso es inmortal. Era una especie cuyo nivel curativo era superior a la media y una herida que dejaría meses inactivo a alguien normal, Mew se sanaba con apenas unos días de reposo. Aunque sólo era una teoría, tenía mucho sentido considerando lo poco que me está llevando recuperarme de mi fractura.

Era impresionante ver lo que esa parte de Mew pudo hacer sobre mi cuerpo. Era una buena razón por el cual mis heridas solían curarse rápido, más de lo normal.

Además, en estos días no tuve contacto con el otro mewtwo, por lo cual no he salido de la cueva, así que pude dejar mi pata descansar con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, me mostraba preocupada por él, sabía que no era correcto ir en su búsqueda aún. Han pasado días, pero aun debemos procesar y asimilar lo que pasó antes de vernos de nuevo.

Las dos gardevoir me miraron, se mostraban confundidas al verme tan pensativa en estos últimos días. No les conté sobre mi encuentro y no pensaba hacerlo, sólo le traería más problemas a él ya que lo ven como un monstruo.

[…]

—Mewtwo —escuché la voz de Ai mientras atravesaba la pared, se mostraba preocupada—. No has salido en tres días, ¿estás seguro de que todo va bien?

Me quedé en silencio, sin estar seguro de que contestar.

El encuentro tuvo un efecto en mí que aún no logro asimilar. Ahora hay un segundo mewtwo, uno que nació y se desarrolló en algún momento que es desconocido para mí. Todo parecía ser tan... irreal, como si fuera otro de mis sueños, donde ya no estaba solo en el mundo.

Incluso llegué a considerar el hecho de tener una vida normal como cualquier otro ser, para luego despertar y darme cuenta de la cruda realidad.

Hasta hace tres días, ella apareció ante mí y puso todo de cabeza. Aun así, el ser sólo dos especímenes de nuestra raza seguía siendo algo raro, incluso incómodo pensando en que somos de géneros opuestos. ¿Estaría esa presión “social” de seguir con la especie? No quiero pensarlo, y creo que en parte es la razón por la cual no quiero que Ai se entere de lo que pasó.

...

¿Por qué estoy pensando tal cosa en primer lugar? ¡Apenas la conozco!

Ai siguió mirándome, seguía esperando una respuesta de mi parte...

—Estoy bien.

—Pero... no has comido —dijo al notar que las bayas que me trajo hace dos días seguían intactas.

—Estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado a estar días sin comer.

Ella pareció fruncir el ceño.

—Pero... tampoco te vez bien. —Mencionó flotando alrededor—. ¿Has mirado tu cara, dormido siquiera?

No dije nada más, me levanté y fui hasta el balcón para tomar aire fresco. Ella tenía razón, no había dormido en tres días, tampoco he comido nada. No tengo un espejo en este momento para ver mi rostro, pero ya tengo una idea de como estoy físicamente. ¿Tengo que decirle sobre lo que pasó? No lo sé, tal vez su reacción sea demasiado infantil. Sin embargo, también ha reaccionado de buena manera a ciertas cosas que he le llegado a contar.

A lo mejor no es mala idea después de todo.

—Conocí a alguien —dije apoyándome en el barandal.

—Oh... Estás así porque conociste a una chica —contestó, ¿cómo demonios lo hace para saberlo?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Amor a primera vista? —Preguntó con cierta ilusión en sus ojos.

—¡No! Y tampoco creo en tal cosa ¿cómo puedes amar a alguien si con suerte viste su rostro? Es absurdo.

—¿Entonces por qué estás así?

Suspiré.

—No lo sé, posiblemente es por la impresión. —La miré fijamente—. Es otro mewtwo.

Ella pareció inclinar la cabeza, creo que aún no le conté sobre mi condición de ser el único espécimen... o al menos lo era hasta hace unos días.

—¿Nunca te lo dije? Mewtwo sólo era uno... soy un clon. —Mencioné—. Supuestamente fui diseñado para ser único en mi especie.

—¿Qué es un clon? —preguntó—. Siempre me pareciste como un pokémon igual a los demás.

—... ¿En serio? —fue lo único que pude decir ante esa revelación.

Admitiré una cosa, nunca esperé que Ai fuera a decir eso. ¿Acaso los pokémon normales no sabían lo que es un clon? No lo quería creer, pero si lo pensaba incluso tenía sentido. No me gustaba ver como ella estaba sonriendo como si nada, de alguna forma sentía que no le tomaba importancia de la misma forma que yo. El ser un clon me hacía diferente a ellos, tal vez no eran conscientes, pero si es algo que pueden notar; un pokémon no cocina la carne que consume, tampoco tiene la necesidad de robar su alimento de la bodega de alguna tienda humana al no tener a que más acudir.

Los pokémon salvajes, del bosque en especial, son muy diferentes a mí. Y por mucho que lo intente ignorar, no puedo.

[…]

Sentí el aroma del pasto cuando al fin me permití salir a dar un paseo por el bosque. Ya tenía un destino en mente: el río. Ese era el lugar donde comenzó todo, mi encuentro no tan grato con otro de mi especie.

Él se veía tan... diferente. Sus ojos reflejaban incomodidad al verme, como si muchas cosas dejarán de tener sentido en su vida, yo, por supuesto, sabía cómo él se sentía. Años creyendo una cosa y ver como se desmoronaba en segundos no era fácil para nadie. Nosotros lo creíamos con fuerza y nos afectaba emocionalmente ver lo contrario. Creer que nuestra vida no será normal y vivir con un estigma entre los demás pokémon era la prueba de nuestro incierto futuro.

Mewtwo (así le diré), parecía más afectado y el reflejo del dolor en sus ojos era muestra de ello. No me veía sorprendida por el rechazo que le tenían, un pokémon con actitudes humanas no era normal, tal cosa era muy mal vista entre los pokémon del bosque. Suelen tener miedo a lo que no conocen, y ver a alguien hacer tal cosa con tanta naturalidad les incomodaba.

Bueno, no vine aquí para hablar sobre él. Quiero estar relajada y tal vez meter las patas en el agua, aunque eso haga que tenga que cambiar mis vendajes después. O tal vez debería sólo sumergir mi pata sana, digo, será una pose algo incomoda, pero me evitaré problemas.

Me senté en la orilla, el agua estaba fría y los pokémon tipo agua disfrutaban su hábitat. Con mi única pata comencé a juguetear en el agua, ignorando como un pequeño fletchling se posaba en mi mano, emitiendo su canto para llamar mi atención.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, ver al pequeño pokémon volar a mi alrededor como si fuera algo normal me daba algo de envidia. Aunque me quitaran la venda, tenía que esperar un tiempo más antes de volver a surcar los cielos otra vez.

El pokémon iba a apoyarse en mi hombro, pero salió volando apenas se vio una perturbación en el agua. Levanté la mirada un poco confundida, pensando que se trataba de un pokémon que llegó para beber.

Era el otro mewtwo. Él me vio desde su lado del río, haciendo que la atmósfera se volviera incómoda. Mewtwo no parecía dejar de mirarme, como si aún no creyera que estaba ahí.

—Eh... ¡Hola!

Él no me contestó, comenzando a beber agua. Tal vez no me escuchó, o simplemente me está ignorando. Me levanté de donde estaba sentada para ir al otro lado.

[...]

—¿Aún no asimilas lo que pasó? —preguntó su voz... _como si estuviera a mi lado_ —. Hola.

Alcé la vista antes de darme cuenta que precisamente ella estaba a unos centímetros de mí, casi atragantándome al ver que ella estaba a mi lado. ¿En qué momento ella cruzó el río? ¿y más con una pata lastimada?

—¿C-Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

Ella empezó a reír de forma burlona.

—Digamos que... tengo mis trucos. —Suspiré antes de levantarme para estar a su altura, viendo que nuestra diferencia de tamaño era más evidente.

Me fijaba en lo que nos diferenciaba más al detalle, su piel era más pálida, sus ojos más claros y su pecho parecía tener una especie de protuberancia triangular. No pienso entrar en detalles, pero debo reconocer que los humanos que la crearon hicieron un buen trabajo imitando un proyecto que creí haber enterrado para siempre; hablando desde el punto de vista de alguien que recreó una maquina e hizo sus propios clones. Ella pareció darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

Sé que no es necesario mirar tanto, se puede malinterpretar fácilmente, pero solo quiero ver que más diferencias anatómicas puedo encontrar.

—Mis ojos están aquí arriba —murmuró algo molesta.

No pensaba disculparme por eso, ni que tuviera una razón maliciosa para mirar su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué viniste? —pregunté.

—Venía para descansar, además de tener muchas cosas en que pensar. —Yo me veía en la misma posición.

—Somos dos. —Desvié la mirada hacía el río—. La verdad me causó una gran impresión, años creyendo ser el único, para luego descubrir que la realidad es completamente diferente.

Ella pareció estar de acuerdo con lo que dije.

—Me siento igual —respondió—. No quería que este tema me afectara, fue por eso que no quise tomarle importancia... hasta que te vi por primera vez. Oh, bueno, y cuando supe que esa criatura que estalló en ira se parecía mucho a mí.

Ella estaba ahí cuando eso pasó. Lamentaba que tuviera que ver el peor lado de mí, pero también me asustaba pensar que la pude haber lastimado. Miré su pata con atención, se veía mejor a cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

—Ah... —Ella pareció notarlo—. Tranquilo, no fue por tu culpa, tuve un pequeño accidente.

—Ya veo, por lo que vi, te gusta hacer acrobacias. —Dije observando el cielo y las aves volando en bandada—. Personalmente creo que es irresponsable de tu parte exponerte demasiado, pero no es asunto mío.

No era mi problema, ¿verdad? Ella se vio un poco aludida por mi comentario, prefirió mirar hacía otra dirección, ambos teníamos problemas para mantener una plática decente con el otro. Era incómodo considerando que nos conocimos gracias a una cadena de eventos desafortunados; la mewtwo en unos segundos frunció el ceño, haciéndome ver que algo iba mal.

—Siento que hay alguien aquí —murmuró.

Comencé a mirar a nuestro alrededor. Tenía razón, alguien estaba observándonos. Su presencia no la sentí del todo, posiblemente se trataba de un pokémon tipo siniestro. Ella emitía gruñidos y bufidos, se sentía amenazada; sabía lo suficiente del lenguaje de los pokémon felinos como para darme cuenta. Este era mi problema, no el suyo. Y... si era cierto lo que dijo sobre que alguien me estaba buscando, entonces ya era el momento de defenderme.

—Este no es tu problema... —dije esperando hacerla reaccionar.

—Lo sé... pero no pienso dejarte, soy un mewtwo también, ¿no?

—Tu pata está herida...

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, no voy a luchar a menos que sea necesario —Contestó.

Ella comenzó a calmarse, manteniendo la guardia esperando que nuestro observador aparezca. Odio admitir que se estaba ocultando bien.

—¡Detrás de ti! —su grito fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir el golpe de un objeto contundente.

Me hizo retroceder unos centímetros, pero al fin él se dejó ver. No me lastimó, por suerte.

—Así que... tú eres quien me está buscando... _Guardián_.

Fin del Acto I


	12. Acto II, parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando haya un número en superíndice quiere decir que habrá una nota de autor al final del capítulo.

El pokémon que nos observaba parecía estar cubierto por una capa, su lengua rodeaba su cuello igual que una bufanda, contrastando con su piel azul. Él me miraba con unos ojos inquisidores, dispuesto a ejercer su castigo sobre mí, el objeto con el cual me golpeó se deshizo en sus ancas como si fuera agua.

—Hasta que al fin pude encontrarte —profirió él, preparándose para otro movimiento.

Mi compañera estaba observándonos, aún en su trance por el repentino ataque. Ella estaba mal de una pata y no podía hacer nada salvo mirar como uno de su especie era castigado, después de unos segundos ella pudo reaccionar y ver al pokémon con claridad.

—¿Él es el famoso guardián? —preguntó—. ¡Pero si es sólo un greninja!

No era un greninja normal. Había escuchado los rumores sobre él, un pokémon que fue entrenado por el propio Zygarde luego de salvar a la región de unas extrañas raíces que la azotaron. Además, según puede tomar otra forma, una que le hacía más fuerte: “Ash-Greninja”.

 _¿Por qué ese nombre se me hacía tan familiar_?

—Creo que está demás una presentación formal —pronuncié preparando mi cuerpo para el combate—. Sé perfectamente a que viniste.

Greninja pareció fruncir el ceño.

—Entonces haremos esto más fácil.

Materializó un shuriken de agua dispuesto a lanzarlo contra mí. El combate a distancia era mi especialidad como psíquico, y en este caso, yo tenía la absoluta ventaja contra él. Si tenía algún movimiento tipo siniestro, no iba a poder hacer contacto en ningún momento. Un greninja normal era veloz, quiero comprobar si su entrenamiento con el pokémon legendario incrementó su velocidad base también.

Greninja pensó con rapidez y lanzó su ataque contra mí. Como yo mismo esperaba, logré esquivarlo antes de responder con bola sombra, mantener la distancia era la prioridad si quería ganar esto. El pokémon siguió relajado luego de ver como evadí sin dificultad su movimiento, sólo era el primer paso y quien tuviera la mejor capacidad de reacción ganaría.

Solo debo mantenerme así hasta encontrar el mejor momento de contraatacar.

[…]

Mewtwo no dudó en pelear con Greninja cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. No me sorprendía el hecho de que se defendiera, después de todo, era su vida la que podría estar en riesgo. Pero aun así, había algo que me molestaba, esos sentimientos encontrados al ver a alguien de mi especie siendo juzgado de esa forma por un pokémon “natural”.

Sin darme cuenta, era la única testigo de las dos caras de Mewtwo; un pokémon que podía ser tranquilo e incluso gentil; a comparación del otro Mewtwo, alguien que podría matar si su poder salía de control. ¿Cuál de los dos era el verdadero? Yo no tengo una respuesta sólida que dar, pero puedo asegurar que algo no andaba bien en Mewtwo y odiaba sentirme impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudar.

Mewtwo continuaba manteniendo la distancia entre los dos, llegando a cruzar su mirada con la mía, como si me intentara decir que huyera. Aunque era lo más lógico que podía hacer, no me agradaba la idea de dejarlo así sin más. He pasado muchas cosas en pocos días como para dejarlo a su suerte, y no podía ver a un miembro de mi especie caer luego de todo el drama que hemos pasado y la alegría que me causaba el saber que no estaba sola.

Mis manos comenzaron a moverse solas, acumulando energía con el fin de lanzar mi aura esfera y ayudar, pero Greninja se dio cuenta, lanzando un shuriken cerca de mí. Su intención no era lastimarme. O al menos eso quería creer.

“No intervengas”, puedo interpretarlo de esa forma. Mewtwo iba a aprovechar el descuido, pero parecía que aquel pokémon estaba preparado para todo. Una réplica de greninja salió del agua e impactó un ataque en mi compañero. Mewtwo y yo quedamos perplejos, ¿en qué momento utilizó doble equipo?

El clon se posicionó junto a su original.

—Había oído rumores de un pokémon muy extraño pasando por la región, pero nunca imaginé que fueran dos especímenes en realidad.

Los ojos de Mewtwo parecieron abrirse más por el dolor del golpe de un tajo umbrío, otra replica de greninja había aparecido detrás de él. Con esto, la estrategia de mantener distancia ya no servía al tener muchos clones de sombra1. Greninja parecía que iba a tener el control ahora.

—Tenía mis sospechas, pero necesitaba confirmarlas —mencionó girando su mirada hacia mí—. ¿Has oído hablar de las Células de Zygarde?

Mewtwo sintió que dos clones más lo tenían rodeado.

—Claro que lo sé... —Mewtwo vio como uno se hizo visible en el tronco de un árbol—. Ya veo... ¿Así lograste ver y notar nuestras diferencias?

—Se me encomendó buscarte y darle un alto a tus actos contra otros pokémon. Yo no iba a atacar a alguien que no tiene la culpa de tu crimen.

Mewtwo intentó quitarse a las réplicas de encima, tuve que retroceder para que no me llegara algún ataque. De seguro Greninja quería hacerle creer que él tenía el control todo el tiempo y así hacerle bajar la guardia.

Él en el cuerpo a cuerpo era un inútil, y no lo digo en el mal sentido, porque nuestra especie no está preparada para ese estilo de pelea. Mewtwo sólo estaba recibiendo ataques en ese momento, sin poder defenderse.

¿No pensaba hacerlo? ¿Iba a dejarse vencer así de fácil?

Su cola comenzó a brillar, logrando así golpear al greninja real y haciendo desaparecer a los clones. El golpe hizo que el pokémon volara algunos metros.

—¿Cómo...? —Su cola volvía a su color normal—. ¿Es ese contraataque?

[…]

Si se me permite ser sincero, no esperaba que fuera de verdad a funcionar.

Usar contraataque con mi defensa más la efectividad de su ataque contra mi tipo era casi un suicidio considerando que sus clones también hacían lo suyo. Gracias a mi poder pude acumular el daño recibido en mi cola y así volver a tener la distancia, eso era lo único que me quedaba luego de confiarme demasiado.

El otro pokémon se estaba levantando, con una posición de manos volvieron las réplicas dispuestos a atacar de nuevo. Yo ya no me podía mover bien por las heridas; los greninja tienen un buen ataque, pero éste... éste era ya inmejorable. Mi cuerpo no iba a resistir otra ola de ataques siniestros, mi defensa ahora dejaba mucho que desear.

Vi como de nuevo estaba tomando la delantera, aprovechando mi inmovilidad, acercándose con su katana oscura.

—¡¡Mizu!! —Una voz hizo que él se detuviera, acabando con las sombras de paso.

Los tres vimos hacia el otro lado del río, dos gardevoir nos estaban observando. Al parecer la más alta era la mayor de las dos, o eso quería pensar, fue ella quien mostró temor al ver lo que greninja estaba por hacerme y la otra parecía mirarme con indiferencia. De seguro esa fue quien huyó de mí hace casi una semana mientras leía.

Usaron levitación para llegar a nuestro lado del río. La más pequeña se acercó a mi compañera.

—¡No deberías estar en este lugar! —dijo tomándola de los brazos y examinando a la vez que su cuerpo no estuviera dañado—. ¿No te das cuenta que él es un pokémon peligroso?

Obviamente se refería a mí. Quise ignorarla, pero las heridas no me dejaban moverme bien, la mewtwo pareció darse cuenta, alejándose de la gardevoir y se acercó a mí. Extendió su mano para ayudarme, dejado a la mayoría sin habla por esa acción insignificante.

Mizu, así la llamó la gardevoir. Su nombre no estaba mal, al menos no iba a estar marcada con su nombre clave. Llamarla así también no sería malo, ¿no?

Ella se dirigió a las psíquicas.

—¿Pueden tratarlo? —preguntó preocupada al ver mi condición.

Tanto la menor como el greninja la vieron con un rostro de reproche, pero para nuestra sorpresa, la mayor se acercó a examinar mis heridas. Recibí muchos golpes de tajo umbrío, llegué a creer que en realidad pensaba matarme.

Mizu la miraba, esperando que diera algo de compasión a alguien como yo. Y sorprendentemente, eso fue lo que pasó.

—Sus heridas son severas, si te atendemos ahora estarás mejor dentro de poco.

—Pero... —Su hermana iba a replicar, pero la mayor le dio una mirada de desaprobación y la discusión terminó antes de empezar.

Ella miró también al greninja.

—Tú vienes también.

 

Mizu hizo que me sentara, a comparación de la primera vez que nos vimos, su pata parecía estar mejor. Sin embargo, no me agradaba la idea de que me haya ayudado a caminar y apoyar parte de su peso sobre su pata para seguirle el ritmo a la gardevoir. Aunque no debió de tener otra opción viendo como la hermana menor se comportaba conmigo.

El hada procedió a moler algunas bayas curativas, un ungüento para recuperar mis rasguños y evitar que salieran moretones muy visibles. Mizu estaba sentada a mi lado, mostrando preocupación y queriendo ayudar a la curandera al verme en este estado tan detestable. Ésta al notar sus intenciones le dio indicaciones a seguir.

Sentí el aroma de la crema, haciendo que me estremeciera.

—¿Es baya zidra mezclado con baya wiki?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó.

—Sólo no me gusta el sabor seco —respondí.

—Oh, no es para ingerirla.

—Es como esas cremas que usan las personas para aliviar el dolor —respondió Mizu, indicando que me quedara quieto para sanarme.

Eso me dejó tranquilo, o eso creo, permití que ella pudiera tomar mi brazo y esparcir la mezcla por las heridas que estaban ahí. Mi puño se apretaba de enojo al ver al otro pokémon siendo atendido por la otra gardevoir. Simplemente, fui humillado por él incluso sin usar su máximo poder.

Fui víctima de mi propia confianza.

¿Me estaré oxidando luego de mucho tiempo sin luchar? ¿Tendrá algo que ver mi reciente fatiga? Debo admitir que mi salud mental ha estado afectando mi poder psíquico, pero no había querido ver ese detalle por mi orgullo.

Miré a donde estaba el greninja. El pokémon evitaba observarme, de seguro ya estaba planeando su siguiente ataque cuando saliera de este lugar.

Mizu luego procedió con el brazo derecho y vimos como el ambiente comenzaba a incomodarla. Algo que yo mismo pude notar.

—Si quieres puedo seguir —dije tomando un poco del ungüento para continuar.

—Eh... está bien —contestó.

Ella me permitió continuar, esparciendo la medicina en mi torso, en ese lugar fue el que más sufrió daño. Sentí como mis heridas reaccionaban y empezaban a arder. El daño por la efectividad de tipo era más doloroso que el movimiento común. Tuve suerte de que interrumpieran el combate.

Miré de reojo la pata de mi compañera, ella no podía ocultar que se estaba sintiendo incómoda por haber hecho fuerza ayudándome a caminar.

—No debiste cargarme —dije observándola.

La hembra pareció sobresaltarse, pensó que no me había dado cuenta, pero se equivocaba.

—Además, se te aflojó el vendaje. —Le hice una seña para que levantara su pata—. ¿Dónde te fracturaste?

—Cerca de una mansión.

Ella fue quien hizo esa ráfaga entonces. Le pedí a la gardevoir un nuevo vendaje para ella, necesitaba cambiarlo. La hermana menor nos miraba con desdén, como si no quisiera que me acercara a Mizu. No iba a negar que razones no le faltaban. Su mirada fue apoyada por el del greninja, éste se levantó cuando ella terminó con él.

Antes de irse, fijó su mirada en nosotros.

—Lo estaré vigilando...

Las tres se quedaron mirándome, Mizu vio como terminaba su vendaje, levantándome de igual forma para irme.

—Me disculpo si causé problemas —le dije antes de empezar a caminar a la salida.

—Espera —escuché la voz de la mewtwo deteniéndome—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que mereces ese castigo?

¿De verdad ella estaba preguntando eso? Creo que debo recordárselo.

—¿No sería lo más justo? Después de todo, mis manos ya están muy manchadas de sangre. Además, ya te lo dije, estoy cansado de toda esta basura.

[…]

Mewtwo parecía decir la verdad, no sabía nada de su pasado, pero ya vi con mis propios ojos de lo que es capaz su poder. Debo reconocer que es incluso más poderoso que yo, aunque nunca me he atrevido a usar todo mi poder. Ni siquiera con Genesect.

El pokémon al ver que no hice una pregunta más prefirió irse.

Suspiré al sentir como se iba la tensión de mi cuerpo, aunque las dos hermanas me miraban preocupadas por mi encuentro. En especial July, lo entendía, ya que ella lo había visto antes.

—No me simpatiza que estés cerca de él —dijo apenas se alejó de nuestra vista.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—No lo conoces —contestó con firmeza—. Es posible que sólo te esté manipulando para que seas blanda con él antes de apuñalarte por la espalda.

Ella en parte tenía razón. No conocía a Mewtwo, pero tampoco podía juzgarlo por tomar el camino que eligió, yo pude haber terminado de la misma forma o incluso peor. No podía evitarlo, simpatizaba mucho con los demás y sentía que debía ayudarlos. ¿Con él sería diferente?

No lo sé...

Recuerdo el camino a la mansión, es posible que le haga una visita mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. En japonés el movimiento “Doble equipo” se llama Kage Bunshin, posiblemente se les hace conocido por el ya famoso Kage Bunshin no jutsu de naruto, en la traducción dado en naruto, es Clones de nombra, sólo una curiosidad que quería compartir xD ya que Greninja está inspirado en un ninja.


End file.
